For a year
by c0rin
Summary: Kyouya proposes an arrangement Haruhi can't refuse...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

"For a year"

"An arrangement?" Fujioka Haruhi glanced at the room she was in, anything to avoid the cool silvery gray eyes watching her reaction intently. She took a deep breath and stood up from the expensive leather couch she was sitting on, "No. But thank you for the offer." She answered him. He smirked.

At 26, she had everything she could ever want, a nice apartment, simple enough for her taste, but not tacky. She had a wonderful job as a new lawyer for one of the few good law firms in Japan and her salary is enough to support her. It was not the most ideal life, but she loved it. There was absolutely no reason to accept Kyouya Ohtori's outrageous offer. No reason at all.

Kyouya's cold, calculating eyes watched the brown-haired beauty, he couldn't believe the change in her, what was once a cute stick of a girl often mistaken for a guy is now a curvaceous woman. Not even Tamaki Suoh, in all his innocent stupidity would take Haruhi as a man now. She was every inch a woman.

"Isn't it about time you forget him, almost four years had past." He told her.

She faced him slowly, searching his eyes for any sign of pity. She found none.

"This isn't about him, I've long since let go of him." Haruhi told him quietly.

"Then why won't you accept my offer?"

"Aside from the fact that it's absurd, I don't need to and I don't want to. I've worked off half my debt and _that_ woman paid the rest. It's been 9 years and I owe you nothing," she told him bluntly.

Kyouya gave a little smile, "The same blunt Haruhi." he thought, he approached her.

"It's only for a year. And the benefits you acquire will be tremendous."

"Don't compare me to yourself Kyouya. I don't believe in benefits when what you want means sacrificing one year of my life. Find someone else." She turned to leave. He grabbed her arm to prevent her.

He sat her on the couch and towered over her.

"Alright, you leave me with no choice." He said wrathfully, "It's either you pay the debt your father owes me or you do what I say!"

She stood up angrily, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father owes me money. I financed your schooling, remember, your scholarship covered only half of your tuition, I paid the rest as well as everything you needed for the years you stayed in Law school. Your part time job salary only pays the miscellaneous. Looking at it that way, you actually owe me." Kyouya related while moving to sit down in his chair. He opened his desk drawer.

"I…I didn't….He never,….I'll pay it!" She stuttered, shocked.

"Alright, pay it now." Giving her the record book. She opened it and gasped.

"This much?" She whispered. "I'll pay every cent of it, I promise, on installment basis."

"Ah, Fujioka Haruhi, I don't want installment basis, I want it paid now." He said while smiling at her.

She fumed. "I don't have that much money now!"

"So what shall we do?"

"I will pay it! Give me time!"

"Tsk. Tsk. You're not playing the game well," He tapped his pen on the receipt book, "You don't understand it do you? I can file a case against you for not paying your obligations despite demands, what kind of lawyer will that make you? Barely a year in practice yet already debarred."

Her brown eyes widened. She searched for any indication that he was joking.

Kyouya continued smiling, eyes as cold as winter, Haruhi shivered.

"You are evil Kyouya Ohtori," she told him quietly, "You even used the memory of my dead father just to get you what you want. Someday someone will tear your heart out so cruelly that you will never be able to mend it, when that time comes, I want to be there to watch you suffer."

"Send me the marriage contract" she added before leaving.

Kyouya waited for a moment before sitting down and closing his eyes.

"How can you break a heart that never healed?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another revised old fic, I might change the rating later on. I feel brutal about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I should warn some of my readers that this won't be like my usual funny fics.

-----------------------------

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Kyouya faced his new wife and delivered a perfunctory kiss on her parched lips. Haruhi can barely contain her disgust.

"What now?" She asked her husband.

"We go back to work." He replied. They walked towards the parking space of the church and Haruhi slid inside Kyouya's black BMW. She took of her gold wedding ring and tossed it carelessly inside her handbag. He watched her.

"I take it you don't like the ring?" He asked uncaringly while starting the car's engine.

"This is a marriage in name only. There's no need for people in my office to know that I married."

"They will know sooner or later."

-------------------------------------

_2 weeks ago._

"_We will only be married for a year, during that time, you will act as what a wife of an Ohtori shall act. I need a spouse for one reason only, to get the executives of our company to accept me as their new President easily. Those people are conservatives, they don't believe in bachelors running a company as big as ours." He explained. Handing her the business contract for their arrangement. _

_"Go over it them return it to me tomorrow. We'll do the necessary changes then." They were in Haruhi's sitting room and she was sitting on the chair in front of him staring at the sheets of paper while listening to his terms. _

"_That's a shallow reason to get married." She answered._

"_Not in our world. That's why there is such a thing as arranged marriage. And I really don't want to marry those women who move in our circles, chances are, they're vultures. And I can't divorce them when I want to."_

"_And so you decided to use me." _

"_Of course, why will I allow myself to go through that hassle when I have a fallback?"_

"_You repulse me." She said lividly, "I can't believe there are people like you in this world."_

"_Ah, Haruhi, of course there are, your ex-lover is one of them, you have to admit, impregnating someone other than his girlfriend is not the best way to tell you that he wants to break up."_

"_He was a better man than you are now." _

"_We are the same Haru-chan," He gave her a pet name, she shivered from revulsion. "He might be a little better than I am but we belong to the same repulsive group you talk about." he glanced at his watch,"It's not that I don't want to discuss this further but might I suggest that we plan the wedding?" Kyouya changed the subject._

"_I don't care, plan it yourself. I will just appear." "What I want to know is what are the arrangements of this marriage."_

"_Simple, we marry, stay and try to act happy for one year, after which, we file for divorce citing irreconcilable differences as grounds then we part ways." "Don't worry, after 1 year, your debt is paid in full and everything you received during the duration of our matrimony remain yours." "However, while we are married, I demand that you act the way I expect you to act, I will not accept pettiness or tantrums from you. That means we play a part whenever we are in front of those people, act as if you love me." _

_"Don't disappoint me." He told her softly, but the meaning was clear. "Don't give me trouble or else."_

"_As you wish."_

"_I'm impressed, you already know how to follow like a dutiful wife."_

"_I have my terms."_

"_By all means."_

"_I don't want anyone to know about our marriage, let them find out for themselves."_

"_Alright."_

_She stared at him. He smiled._

"_I want to live my life the way I'm used to unless it involves your so called reason for getting married._

"_Hmm."_

"_I'm going to practice my profession."_

"_I wouldn't dream of preventing you."_

"_I will not share your bed." She said wrathfully, her eyes burning with disgust for him._

"_Tsk, Haruhi, what made you think I even want to?" He smirked. _

"_I really really hate you." _

_Kyouya stood from his chair and opened the door to her apartment._

"_Well, I really really love you." He said before leaving her, enraged._

_She threw the pillow at the door the brunette just closed._

"_Damn you Kyouya Ohtori, don't include me in your games." _

----------------------------

A/N: It can only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank You for the comments and reviews. I find inspiration from/in them. I noticed that most comments contained the word "interesting" in them, I can't exactly interpret what it means but thank you just the same.

------------------------

Haruhi changed the flowers on her parent's grave and sat on the grass. "Ooto-san, Okaa-san, I hope you are happier than I am. Barely two weeks married and I already feel like giving up. I don't understand what's happening to my life anymore. Kyouya isn't who he used to be. He used to be just indifferent, but now, he's unfeeling. His eyes are empty. So unlike the Kyouya I knew back in High school, back then his eyes had color. They sparkle…but now….I don't know what his plans are…Ooto-san, why did you leave me?" She sobbed. "I never needed anyone more in my life. I need you. Both of you, please…. help me."

She waited for a minute for a sign of any kind.

Nothing.

She stood up and wiped her face, "I'm going now, I still have to arrange my things in my new home. I miss you both."

Haruhi walked from the cemetery to the waiting shed to wait for her bus, "I wonder what he's planning," She thought, "He hasn't spoken to me for—oof!"

"Gomen ne," she apologized, "I wasn't loo- Are? Mori?"

---------------------------

Mori stirred his coffee and glanced at the girl sitting quietly in front of him, she looked nervous.

"Thank you for inviting me here. I've always wanted to try it." She said, referring to the newly opened coffee shop they were at.

"Welcome."

"How are you? Huni?"

"I'm fine." He gave a little smile, "Mitzukuni is more than fine."

"That's good to know."

They stared at each other. She sipped her tea.

"Something you want to discuss?" He asked her.

"What made you ask that?" She set her cup down.

"You look troubled."

"Mori,..I don't know how to say it. So I'll say it bluntly. I'm married." She revealed.

He took a sip of his coffee then watched her carefully.

"I hope you didn't get married for revenge." He commented.

She snorted. "I wish."

"You don't love him." It was a statement, not a question.

"No."

"Ah."

"It's Kyouya." She whispered.

Mori looked up sharply.

"Kyouya?"

"Hai."

"Did he..try anything?" He asked in that quiet way of his.

"No. Of course not..I…owed him."

"We could have helped you."

"I know that, but I don't like involving people with my problems. I can solve this. Besides, it's only for a year."

"I see. If you need me. I'll be here."

"Arigatou Mori-kun," She smiled, "Sometimes, I wish I was back in high school."

Mori had a far away look in his eyes. He circled his finger on the rim of his porcelain cup. "High school…was the hardest time for Kyouya Ohtori."

"Really? What happened to him?" Haruhi asked, intruiged. "How come I wasn't aware of it?"

"It isn't my place to say."

Haruhi looked at him curiously. He stood up and offered his hand.

"Home."

"I forgot!" She exclaimed, "Thank you!" she gathered her things before standing on tip toe and kissing the usually silent man on the cheek. "It was nice to see you again, please don't say anything to anyone. I want them to find out about it from me."

He touched her arm.

"Haruhi, sometimes, people in love deal with it the only way they know how."

---------------------------------

"What did he mean by that?" She thought while entering the hallway of the Ohtori mansion, she removed her scarf. "I do not love Kyouya. And I'm sure as hell that he doesn't love me. We barely even talk"

"Haruhi." The object of her thoughts interrupted her inner mind battle.

She looked at him, raised her eyebrow. "Can he read minds now?"

He handed her a brown envelope.

"What's this?" she asked, opening it.

Her passport and an airplane ticket.

"Hong Kong? What for?"

The Shadow King raised her chin.

"My beloved wife, we are going on our Honeymoon."

------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it's a little mediocre, it's because when I write, I never have plotlines, I just face the computer and write whatever my mind comes up with. So basically, we are all on the same standing. We don't know what will happen next. But I promise to fit the pieces later, as for now, i'm just laying the groundwork.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, so I'd like to clarify a few things first.

I think it was obvious from the start that this fic contains a lot of impossibilities so I'm hoping that you are all gradually adjusting to it by now,

If you can't find this fic on the usual place, it can only mean that I added a chapter that demands a change of ratings. (Just priming you!)

A little hint for some of my reviewers, I think you're focusing too much on the wrong character. Is it really a question of Kyouya _loving_ Haruhi?

-------------------------------------

Kyouya sliced a piece of his steak and carefully chewed it. He swallowed. "Come now, Haruhi, I'm sure all that pent up emotion can't be good for you. The fish is delicious, eat up." He talked to the person at the other of the long dining table.

Haruhi seethed.

"Didn't I make it clear that I will not sleep with you? Eat your plane ticket, I will not go."

Kyouya laughed.

"Do not flatter yourself my dear wife, the reason we are going to Hong Kong is because of a business conference. There is this business plan that I need to consolidate. Do not worry, I won't even have time to lay a finger on you." He watched her trying to control her rage.

Haruhi counted to 10.

"Then why do I need to go? Can't you go alone? I have work."

"For someone who is supposed to be smart, you are not thinking. I'm a little disappointed." The brunette wiped his mouth with the table napkin then set it on his lap. "The company knows I married, but except for us and a few people, nobody else knows about this arrangement, naturally, people will wonder why the soon to be President of the Ohtori group of companies didn't bother going on a honeymoon, besides, this is the perfect opportunity to introduce to some of our business partners my loving wife. That is where you come in, I hope you already practiced your lines."

"Kyouya, must you really go through all that trouble?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. "I'm sure those people know that you deserve to be the President, they can't withhold the title from you just because you're not married."

"Haruhi, I don't think you know what heights I'll go through just to get what I want." He answered her clearly, "I suggest you file a leave of absence tomorrow. We are leaving 3 days from now."

---------------------------------------

Haruhi entered the suite room, "Hong Kong, is a little cold." She uttered, shivering.

"It usually is at this time of the month." Kyouya replied while adjusting the room temperature. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She looked around, there was another door at the side of the room. "What's that?"

"My room, you will be staying here while I will be on the other side. If you need anything, just ring for room service, don't worry about the bill. Rest for a while, I'll see you at dinner. Wear formal." He said while disappearing on the other side.

She inspected her room, everything was white, the bed, the curtains, the towels, even the bathroom tiles, it was beautiful, perfect, but it looked cold to her, much like the person in the adjacent room. She lay down on the bed and fingered the soft comforter, "This room feels untouched. As if nobody bothered to go see if there's something more to it. Do you feel that way sometimes Kyouya Ohtori?" She thought before closing her eyes.

------------------------------

"Haruhi. Wake up. You only have 20 more minutes to get ready for dinner." The shadow king said while shaking her shoulders softly. She stirred.

"I'm up, just give me a while."

Kyouya moved away, "Dress formally, remember this is the first time they will meet you. I don't need to remind you that you are supposed to make a good impression." He said before leaving. Haruhi opened her eyes and smiled. For some reason, she felt a little better. "Must be the change of scenes." She reflected before getting up.

She looked through her clothes until she found the one she wanted, it was an off shoulder, light blue empire cut dress, which fell up to her soles. Haruhi liked its material and the color complements her skin. She combed her shoulder length hair and tied it into a simple chignon. Then she brushed her bangs away from her face and applied a little make up. "I just hope this works."

From the doorway, Kyouya watched his wife trying to fasten her simple gold necklace. She dropped it. He sighed before knocking. "May I come in?"

"Go ahead, I'll just finish this then I'm ready." Haruhi answered before going on all fours and looking under the bed.

"Pray tell, what on earth are you doing?" He asked, amused at the sight of his now elegant looking wife almost crawling under the bed.

"What else?! Looking for my necklace."

He crouched down and slid his hand beneath the bed, immediately taking hold of the said jewelry. He gave it to her.

"Thank you." She said before trying to fasten it on her neck again.

"Don't wear that. You won't need it." He told her. She looked at him then shrugged before placing the gold chain on her dresser, inside it's jewelry box. She got her bag and faced him.

"Well?"

He handed her a little black box. "Wear this."

She opened it and gasped.

"As I didn't have the time to buy you an engagement ring, you can use my mothers' we'll worry about buying another ring later. "

"But Kyouya, I can't wear this! It's your mother's!" She exclaimed admiring the ring. It was heavy and simple, a silver ring band studded with diamonds, but anyone with half a brain can tell that it was probably worth half her life.

"Don't worry, she gave it to me with instructions that I give it to my wife. You are my wife so I assume that it's fine." He answered, wondering why she was suddenly amicable to him.

"I think she meant that you give it to the person you love." Haruhi said diplomatically.

The brunette froze. Then:

"There is no such person."

"Well, not now. But may—what are you doing?" Kyouya suddenly took the ring from her and slipped it on her ring finger. She watched it sparkle in the light.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for letting me use it for the meantime."

"Hn."

Haruhi faced him and took a long good look. She made a face. Kyouya raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Don't you have a blue tie?" she asked him, "I think you have a striped blue tie."

"In case you haven't noticed, I already have a tie."

"Don't be idiotic. It's yellow. You'll blind everyone."

"I doubt they'll notice."

She stood in front of him and carefully removed his offensive piece of clothing.

"What are you doing?! I don't have time for this!" He tried to snatch the material but his wife was already retreating to _his_ quarters.

"Stay there." She returned with his striped blue piece, she slipped it around his neck and adjusted it. Then she pat his shoulders, wiping off imaginary lint.

"There. See?" she smoothed her gown, "We match!"

Kyouya blinked then offered his hand. Haruhi took it.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Of course my dear lovable husband, I did not become a Host for three years for nothing."

The shadow king smirked and played along.

"Well then my beautiful wife, let's test our hosting skills."

----------------------------------------

Kyouya pressed the Ground button on the elevator, Haruhi touched his sleeve as the doors closed. He gave her a questioning glance. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Let's call a truce okay? I don't think we will survive this charade if we continue to act hateful."

"I understand, forgive me if I've been to callus." he replied giving her a serious look. Haruhi smiled at him as she walked out the elevator door, only to stumble upon seeing the blonde person standing in front of her.

She stared shocked at the guy and his girl companion.

"Good evening." Kyouya greeted, touching her arm, helping her recover. He gave her a look indicating that she act normally.

Haruhi gave a confused smile.

"Ume..hito…"

----------------------------------------

A/N: I can't have them always ranting at each other. The story won't develop. And I felt a little happy! It's my birthday today and I got a new mac! (whee! 1 year older and 4 kilo's fatter. Sniff!) It's easier to type here than my old mac!

I actually already finished the next chapter but I felt that it's a little too cruel even for Kyouya so I'll still edit/change it. Anyway, I'll go eat my cake now, (another kilo) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long, It might interest you to know that I'm a student, a sister, an editor, a part time worker and a volunteer tutor. (I sometimes wonder how I manage it all.) Anyway, writing is my form of stress reliever. Based on the reviews I received, it seemed that not a lot of people know who Umehito Nekozawa is, (Yes, he WAS supposed to be the much anticipated "ex") but since not everyone guessed who he is, I decided not to use the "finished" chapter and changed the plot a little.

---------------------

"Good evening…Umehito Nekozawa." Haruhi looked at the blonde hair. "Why isn't he wearing a cloak?" she wondered. The said person who was wearing a black suit gave her and Kyouya a long stare before he smiled.

"How are you Kyouya Ohtori? Fujioka Haruhi? It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Nekozawa said in that whispery voice of his. Haruhi noticed his tie, it was imprinted with pictures of his beloved cat puppet. She grinned at him. "I guess some things never changed."

"We're both fine Nekozawa-san." The brunette beside him answered, "I'm glad to see you finally decided to get rid of your cloak."

"Yes, I'm still sensitive to light but I can tolerate it now. But only if it's artificial" He introduced the person beside him, "My secretary Hotaru." The pretty red-head smiled seductively at Kyouya. Haruhi coughed.

"Hi. I'm Haruhi and this is my husband Kyouya Ohtori." She said, touching the shadow king's shoulders.

Both men looked at her. Kyouya raised his eyebrow looking interested at her choice of words. Nekozawa gawked.

"You…married?" he asked obviously aghast.

"Hai." The brunette replied, "Nice to meet you." He spoke to the girl who now looked murderously at his wife. He sighed. "What is it with these type of women?" he thought before glancing at his wife's reaction.

Nothing. Haruhi didn't even look like she noticed. She was busy talking to the Neko-senpai.

"Yes, we did. What are you doing here? Are you part of the group of corporations along with Kyouya?"

"No, I just checked up on our businesses here, I'm sorry but I have to leave as I have a 9 o'clock appointment, it was nice to see you two again, I hope we can catch up sometime." Nekozawa explained before stepping inside the elevator.

"Of course, feel free to drop by our house anytime." She smiled at both of them before turning to Kyouya.

"Yes, of course. Drop by anytime." The brunette gave a nod of farewell as the elevator door closed, before facing her.

"That's the first time you called me your husband in front of someone we know." He stated.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well you are."

Kyouya smiled, "I guess I am."

---------------------------------

He searched the room for his wife and found her talking to the Chairman of one of the business establishments the Ohtori group of companies was negotiating to merge with. Haruhi was obviously charming the well respected man with her natural self. Kyouya walked towards them.

"Oh, hi Kyou-chan." She called his name affectionately before standing on tiptoes and delivering a soft kiss on his cheek. He rubbed the said place absently. The Chairman smiled with a look of mischief.

"You two really look like newly weds. I bet you can't wait to retire for the evening." He teased the married couple.

Haruhi blushed while Kyouya laughed.

"Kaneshiro-san, There's a lot of time for that." He answered.

"But Ohtori-san, you are not getting any younger, have you decided how many children you want?"

"Ch..chi…children?" Haruhi squeaked.

"Hai. Your husband needs successors." The Chairman continued teasing her.

"Yes, Haru-chan, how many children do you want us to have?" her husband threw the question at her. She glared at him.

"I want three. All girls and I don't want them running your businesses!" she answered silently so as not to attract attention.

"Well, we're going to have a problem because I only want two, all boys and I will train them for business."

"I don't want any daughter of mine to run a hospital or police force!"

"I don't want any son of mine to become a sissy."

The Chairman watched the exchange amusingly. "I never thought I'd see the day when_ the_ Kyouya Ohtori will lose his cool."

"I'd bet my children will be better than your children since I won't force them to do something they don't want!" She whispered furiously at him.

"Like hell they will! My children will want what I can give them because it's for their future!" Kyouya whispered back, just as furious.

"Ha! What future?! To become like you?!"

"Well, it's better than being you!"

"What are you insinuating? That I'm going to be a bad mother?!" She fumed.

"Well what did you mean by "to become like me?" isn't that the same as "I'm a bad father?!"

"With the way you're going on right now, I don't want any of our children around you. Girl of Boy!"

Kyouya was about to reply when the Chairman intervened by laughing loudly. They both looked at him murderously.

"With the way things are going right now, I don't think you will have any children anytime soon." He winked at the young executive, "You better be careful, she might be the death of you. I've never seen two people who looked so wrong for each other yet so right."

The Shadow King composed himself and cleared his throat. "Ahem, I have to talk with your son, is he around?" he asked the older man.

"Hai. He's around, probably charming ladies. Sometimes I wish he was more like you."

"So ka." He replied before he bowed and left. Haruhi seethed before facing the old man and giving him a look of apology.

"I'm sorry. I guess we got carried away."

"It's alright Haruhi, you are good for him, I have never seen Kyouya display such exuberance since he became a board member of their company. Sometimes I wonder what kind of person he will fall in love with. I'm glad it's you. He can be rough sometimes but I guess you can say that he's always been that way."

"You seem to know him so well." She commented.

"He is my God son."

"Oh? How was he as a child?"

"Silent. He didn't have a lot of friends. Almost…detached, he was like that until he met Tamaki Suoh."

Haruhi smiled sadly. "Yes, Tamaki is good for him."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked, not knowing how to answer.

"Do you love Kyouya or will you be the one who break his heart?"

"I.." Haruhi looked at him pleadingly. Unable to reply.

"And you looked like a nice person." The old man said disappointingly.

She touched the Chairman's hand.

"I honestly can't answer that question, but I can promise you one thing. If ever I will ever learn to love him, I will never break his heart."

Chairman Kaneshiro stared into her brown eyes for a minute before nodding. "I guess that's okay for now."

----------------------------

Haruhi entered her suite silently, Kyouya disappeared from the party without so much as a warning, she opened the door to his suite and approached the bed. Sure enough, her suspicions were correct. He lay sleeping on his bed still wearing his coat and tie. She sat down near his hip and watched him. The brunette had his right hand on his forehead, almost covering his eyes and his left hand was placed on his stomach.

"He must be so tired." She thought, Haruhi knew Kyouya hadn't been able to sleep properly for days. Her husband is an insomniac when it comes to paperwork. He won't sleep until he finishes checking and rechecking all the documents necessary for the business merger.

"Kyouya?" she softly called his name, he didn't so much as stirred.

"I'll take of your coat okay?" she asked permission knowing that he probably couldn't hear. She slowly placed her hands on his neck and carefully removed his striped blue tie and placed it on the bedside table. Then she opened the buttons on his coat and proceeded to remove it.

"You're heavy." She commented while trying to lift his body. She succeeded. Haruhi lifted the white comforter at his feet and covered the brunette up to his chest. She placed the coat and tie of the hanger outside his closet and checked on him again. She kneeled on the floor and smoothed his hair away from his face. He looked peaceful.

"I wonder if you're dreaming." She felt his cheek. Kyouya's face moved.

"Haruhi." He whispered. She smiled before bending over him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Good Night Shadow King, believe it or not, I think you'll make a wonderful father." She murmured softly before standing up and leaving him, closing the door behind her.

Kyouya Ohtori slept on.

---------------------

A/N: Tsk. I actually don't know if the story is developing at all. Feel free to tell me! by the way, thanks to those who greeted me on my birthday. I got sick from too much cheesecake! Haha. And I'm not fat! I think the correct word is…gifted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you tired?" Kyouya asked Haruhi as they entered the hallway of Ohtori Mansion. She shrugged, "A bit."

"Then rest until dinner." The shadow king took her elbow with every intention of escorting her to their joint bedroom when the butler appeared.

"Excuse me sir, Madam. I tried to tell him that you are not to receive visitors but he insisted on entering the Ohtori grounds," The butler told Kyouya referring to the person behind him, "Shall I have the guards escort him out?"

Kyouya Ohtori smirked, "Welcome back Tamaki Suoh."

"I want to talk to your _wife_."

-------------------------------------------

_Haruhi smiled sadly. "Yes, Tamaki is good for him."_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I'm sorry?" She asked, not knowing how to answer._

"_Do you love Kyouya or will you be the one who break his heart?"_

Haruhi shook her head in complete annoyance at the memory of that question. "At that time, I though he was asking about Tamaki." She thought to herself, the person beside her on the balcony spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know Tamaki, what should I think about?"

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to see me I can leave now."

The brown eyed girl took a deep breath. "It's funny, after four years, I can barely remember the feeling. Even the pain. Have I become immune?"

"Were you even really hurt?" the blonde asked her seriously.

"That's a stupid question." She answered quietly.

"We have a lot to talk about. I don't even know where to start."

"Start from the beginning Suoh-sama. I wouldn't dream of interrupting your explanation." Haruhi sneered.

The blonde laughed, "You developed a sharp tongue. Maybe Kyouya is good for you after all. Not once have you called me Suoh-sama, don't start now."

"What do you want Tamaki? I don't want to play games. I've had enough of it."

"Yes, with your husband? I believe I understand how you feel. First of all, I didn't know until I entered this place that you married him. It was actually Kyouya who I wanted to see, as you know, we had a falling out four years ago. I wanted to make amends, only to be informed that "Mr. Ohtori and Madam Haruhi" should not be disturbed. Imagine my shock."

"Then what are we supposed to talk about?"

"Are you happy? Does he treat you well?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied, sitting on one of the chairs in the balcony while a maid served snacks on the table.

"Sir Ohtori will join you later." The maid said before bowing. Haruhi nodded. Tamaki sat in front of her.

"What about you? Your wife? Son?"

"I'm fine" The blonde smiled. "Éclair is fine, and Kyo is almost four."

She gave a little smile. "That's nice."

"Forgive me." He talked softly, looking at her, eyes sad. She closed her own eyes.

"I forgive you." Tears fell from her eyes. "I long ago accepted the fact that it was partly my fault. I pushed you away."

"No, Haruhi, of course not, you did—"

"Yes, I did," she cut him, "I pushed you away because I never recovered when my father died in that car accident, I felt alone and thought everyone was leaving me, I pushed you along with everyone else out of my life, I though that, in that way, It would lessen the pain." She sobbed. Tamaki stood up and settled beside her. He rubbed her back

"It's alright Haruhi, we never left you, I'll always be here even if you never see me."

"Why Éclair?" she looked at him, he wiped her tears.

"When you broke up with me, she and I saw each other at France while I was visiting my mother, in a way, we connected because we've been through the same pain but with different circumstances. I guess you could say that when I got to know her a little more. I realized that there was more to her that meets the eye. When I returned to Japan and you accepted me, I couldn't help but compare the both of you."

"Then she called to say she's pregnant and you decided that you love her?"

Tamaki looked away, "It wasn't as easy as you made it sound. I weighed everything, I questioned my heart. Where I wanted to be, who I wanted to be with. Éclair…"

"Won?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was a bitch for a while. I hurt you, made you suffer and probably gave you mixed signals for being hot and cold. I should be the one who's sorry." She said bluntly.

"Don't be like that, I understood how you feel."

"I know. And Tamaki, I understood how you feel too."

They smiled at each other.

"I guess that means I'm forgiven?" The blonde gave her his famous "I'm a cute, lost and kicked puppy" look. She hit his head. "You should know by now that that look isn't cute anymore!"

"Hey," he rubbed his injured head and helped her up. "Of course it is!" he laughed, the turned serious.

"Haruhi. I just want to say that even if it's a different kind of love now, I still love you." He hugged her, she buried her face on his chest and sighed deeply.

"I know, and I still love you too."

-----------------------------------

"_I still love you…"_

"_I know, and I still love you too."_

Kyouya felt his heart rate increased and opened the door to the balcony. Tamaki's arms were wrapped around his wife and she was obviously contented where she is.

"Damn you Haruhi! You should be over him by now! Damn you!" he thought before turning around and going back to his room, "You're mine now and I'm not sharing you with him."

------------------------------------

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked his ex girlfriend who was currently popping strawberries in her mouth happily.

"Hai?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"NANI?!" she choked, "Of course not! How can I?!"

The blonde's mouth formed an "Oh." Then laughed.

She blushed. "Uhmm…"

"I'm a little disappointed with Kyouya."

"Shut up!" Haruhi hissed.

"I think I better go now, judging from the looks your husband gave me earlier, he doesn't exactly look like he wanted me here." They walked towards the house entrance.

"Okay but please, visit me once in a while. I'd love to see your son and Éclair."

"I'll see what I can do." he smiled before opening the door, "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what game you guys are playing, but Kyouya is not the Shadow King for nothing. Just trust in him, even when he was the vice president of the Host Club, he never led us astray."

------------------------------------

"What is it with the Host Club members and riddles? First Mori then him." She thought before entering the dark master's bedroom. She and Kyouya share a two bedroom suite. Her room felt somehow threatening.

"Finished cuddling your lover?" A voice spoke from the far side of the room.

"Kyouya?" she approached him and was repelled by the smell of strong liquor, "Have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?" he stood up and raised her chin, she turned her face away.

"Take a shower," she commanded, "You smell."

"As you wish." The shadow King opened the buttons on his polo, revealing his lean torso, Haruhi closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean here!" she scolded him. His body was distracting her. He touched her exposed collarbone. "Nice."

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me my dear wife, in fact, I never felt more wonderful in my life." the brunette bent his head and grazed her neck with his teeth. "Your skin taste wonderful, I wonder how the rest of you will taste like." He touched the small of her back. She shivered.

"Kyouya, stop." She whimpered.

Kyouya pushed her on the bed and straddled her beneath him.

"Let's play a game my beloved Haru-chan, it's either you undress yourself, or I undress you."

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Since everybody seem to want Tamaki….(He was first choice anyway)

I just want to inform some of my readers that I finally deleted all my HaruxTama fanfics, so "Husband and Wife" and "About a boy" won't be in your alert/fave list anymore. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Let's just say that my mind was filled with nothing but cobwebs these past few days. Thank you very much for leaving reviews and comments although quite a few threatened me that I went into hibernation stage for quite a while. Nevertheless,..

-------------------------------------------

Haruhi rubbed her temple from the pain, she placed the contracts she had been reviewing and stood to get a pain reliever from their office kitchen.

"Is something wrong Fujioka-san?" her secretary asked.

"No, it's nothing, my head just hurts."

"Well, of course it's going to hurt, you've done nothing but work for the past three weeks! Your overtime pay must be huge! Don't you have to go home sometime and relax?"

"There's really nothing waiting for me at home." Haruhi replied sadly as she popped an aspirin in her mouth and swallowed it with the help of water.

"Aw, Haruhi-chan, I have a guy friend, would you like to set you two on a date?"

"No! No, I'm fine!" She laughed, getting back on her desk and sitting down. She gave her secretary a smile before reopening her computer and checking another contract. The girl silently left her, shrugging as if to say, "Suit yourself."

--------------------------------------------

She closed her eyes and massaged her neck, "Three weeks staring in front of the computer is ruining my vision, I need to sleep!" she thought before hearing the buzz outside her office. "What's happening?" she stood up, only to be stupified when someone presented a single orange rose in front of her. Haruhi blinked at the flower then looked up at the person.

"Are? Hikaru?"

"Haruhi!! How are you?!" The red head swooped her for a hug, much to her chagrin.

"Put me down baka! It's office hours! You can't go barging in and hugging everyone you see!"

"Ow?" Hikaru smiled seductively, "But you are not everyone, Haruhi.." he whispered in her ear. Her officemates stared in fascination. Haruhi sighed, gave up. "What do you want?"

"Office time is over in 15 minutes so, join me for dinner okay? I think we have something to talk about." She stared at him, they haven't seen each other for a while, usually, the twins would barge in on her apartment anytime they feel like it, but seeing as she does not live there anymore… "I feel like a criminal." She thought.

"Alright, yes, we do have something to talk about. Is Kaoru coming?"

"Kaoru? Funny thing, he saw Tamaki yesterday and the topic of discussion was about you and a certain shadow king."

"Hmm…Let me get my bag."

-----------------------------------------------

"How true is it?" Hikaru asked, direct to the point.

Haruhi stared at her pasta. Then looked at him, "100 I guess."

"You are living with Kyouya now?! What did you do to make him make you want to live with him?!"

She watched him, confused, "What exactly did Tamaki say?"

"That he visited Kyouya and learned that you were living there also."

"I guess he was trying to protect me, well, technically, that is correct, I do live with Kyouya, but it's because we're married." She said bluntly before chewing on her pasta.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" shocked.

"Married."

"WHY?!"

"I don't really know."

"WELL AT LEAST GIVE US A REASON!!"

"I don't really have one."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH KYOUYA OHTORI?!" Hikaru practically shouted in her face. Haruhi glanced at her bare ring finger.

"Love? Is there even such a thing?" She wondered, felt like crying. "I want to go home now, I hope you don't mind." She told Hikaru quietly, looking teary-eyed.

"Ow, Haruhi, do you need our help? You don't look like yourself anymore, it's as if something big happened to you and…"

"I'm alright. Please take me home."

"Okay."

"Hikaru?" she called his name while he was driving her home.

"Hai?"

"What's wrong with Kyouya? There seem to be this big secret surrounding him which everybody knows but me.

The red-head stayed quiet. She waited.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I think some girl broke his heart before and he never recovered, but with Kyouya, you never can tell. Maybe he's just the way he is."

"I see."

----------------------------------------

Haruhi entered her room silently, "Master Ohtori is still not home, Madam." The butler had said. She was not really avoiding him but he was obviously avoiding her, the last time they ever saw each other was _that_ night. According to the maids, he goes home when she's at work and leaves before she arrives. "We need to talk. How can we resolve this if you keep avoiding me!" she screamed at him with her conscience. She rubbed her temple again. "Stupid headache!" Haruhi lay down on her bed and caressed the sheets softly. She shook her head at the images that popped into her mind. She buried her face on her pillow, her sheets have been changed but her husband's smell still lingered.

"Kyouya! Please, get out of my head!" She whispered before closing her eyes, letting sleep consume her.

-------------------------------------

"_It hurts. Make it stop." She cried, tears falling from her eyes. The person on top of her stilled. _

"_Haruhi!" Kyouya said, looking at her, shocked. He pulled away and tried to comfort her but she curled herself to a ball. She sobbed. _

"_I..I didn't know…you and,…Tamaki…never.." He took a deep breath, shook his head as if trying to clear the alcohol invading his mind. He sat beside her and touched her hair. "You and Tamaki never made love?" He asked softly. _

_Haruhi faced him, tears burning her cheeks, her husband tried to brush it away, she slapped his hand. "You see," she cried out wrathfully, "Unlike you, your best friend is a perfect gentleman!" _

_She turned her back on him again, not seeing the hurt and pain that crossed his eyes because of her words. Nor the longing that showed in the way he wanted to comfort her_. _Kyouya closed his eyes, stopping all his emotions before standing up from the bed. He picked up all his scattered clothes then with a final look at her pathetic figure, he went to the door of his room and left her._

_Haruhi hated herself, she hated the way she didn't put up a fight, the way she let herself be used, she hated the way he made her want him, the way she was aroused at the sight of his naked body. She hated the way he smelled and the way he caressed her almost caringly. She hated how his touch can ignite a feeling she never even knew existed. But most of all, she hated the way he left her hanging just like that. She hated the way she craved for him. _

_Yes. She hated him._

"_I hate you Kyouya Ohtori! Someday, I swear I'll get back at you." Were her last thoughts before crying herself to sleep. _

---------------------------------------------

Kyouya watched his wife's sleeping figure, his sources told him that she haven't been sleeping properly for weeks and have been consuming herself with work. He softly approached her bed and felt guilty at the sight of her eye-bags. Haruhi looked like a lost child surrounded by the big bed and her pillows. Kyouya felt something inside him wanting to come out. "You look so alone." He thought, then felt his tiredness creep up on him, he removed his shoes and lay down beside her, careful not to wake her up. "I'll just lie down with you for a moment."

The shadow king wrapped his arms around his wife's midriff then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry Haruhi." he whispered in her ear. "I'm really really sorry." Haruhi gave a little sleepy sigh then turned and faced him, Kyouya froze.

She was still asleep. He smiled, she still looks like a child. He felt her shiver and hugged her closer to him, she buried her face on his chest, rubbing her cheeks on his skin. "So warm." She muttered. Kyouya closed his eyes.

"Haruhi, Do you think you'll ever learn to care for me?"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I obviously love beds I would again like to emphasize that i'm writing what comes to mind so if you're confused with the way the story is going, well, so am I! Anyway, I have few reviewers who I don't know what they meant by their reviews.. so uh.. care to explain?


	8. Chapter 8

_Haruhi walked along the beautiful maze at the Ouran Gakuen grounds, she turned left and found herself staring at a certain brunette sitting on the Gazebo in the middle of the garden. Kyouya was busy writing something on a piece of paper. _

"_Are? Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here?" She approached the shadow king who only blinked at her presence. _

"_Haruhi. Don't you have class this period?"_

"_No, it's my lunch break, I was just taking a stroll to get a little exercise, I'm full. What about you?" she asked, sitting down beside the brunette who carefully folded he paper he was writing on, he slipped it inside his coat pocket._

"_What's that?" The brown-eyed girl asked._

"_A list." Kyouya replied, he didn't elaborate. "I usually stay here during lunch break, there's no Tamaki."_

_She laughed, "Tamaki-senpai annoys you even during class hours?" _

"_Hn." _

_Haruhi studied the profile of the shadow king, "Women will beg to be with you someday." she said aloud._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_I said, women will beg to be with you someday." She said bluntly. _

"_And why is that?" Kyouya asked, intrigued._

"_Because you have this mysterious aura which every girl seem to crave in a man, Tamaki will charm ladies, become the playboy of the month, but women will do anything to win your heart. You pose as a challenge to them." _

_The Ohtori heir stared at her for what seemed like forever, she saw him close his eyes for a second before opening his mouth. _

"_Haru—."_

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki called out, "Oh! Kyouya! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We need to discuss the theme for the next Host Club event!" The blonde idiot bounded near the natural type and hugged her._

"_My beautiful daughter! Darling Haruhi! Mommy didn't punish you did he?! Tell me if mommy has been increasing your debt again, Daddy will defend you with his life!"_

"_Senpai, we were just talking." She muttered, trying to escape the deadly hug._

_Kyouya sighed, "Tamaki, really, I thought we decided to--,"_

"_Haruhi! Will you accompany me tomorrow? I wanted to show you something!"_

_She frowned, "What is it?" she asked, feeling uneasy with the way Kyouya was staring at them both. "Alright." She told Tamaki before he can answer her question._

_Something felt wrong. _

_Haruhi faced Kyouya again only to be dragged by the Host Club King as the bell rang. _

_The Shadow King followed them with his eyes. _

"_What was he going to say?" she wondered._

------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi opened her eyes and felt confused. "How come I feel like I'm missing something?" she thought to herself, she turned to her side and snuggled closer inside the comforter which she was certain she never had the time to cover herself with, "Must be the maid." Haruhi noticed a strand of black hair on the pillow beside her. "Kyouya?" she whispered.

The door to her room opened and a maid entered, "Ms. Haruhi, dinner will be served in 15 minutes, Master Ohtori is already downstairs." The girl announced.

"Kyouya is home?" she asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Maybe now we can talk!" her conscience spoke.

"Hai! He arrived a few minutes after you did. He went directly here, I saw him enter Madame's room, maybe you were already asleep." The cheerful maid confirmed her suspicions.

"Hai, arigato. I'll dress myself them go downstairs." She dismissed the girl who gave a bow before leaving.

Haruhi washed her face then checked herself in the dresser mirror, aside from her messy hair, she looked normal. She brushed the long strands and searched through her handbag for any ribbon.

Something glinted. She took it.

"My wedding band." She thought, funny how the sight of it didn't make her feel strangled anymore, she remembered the day Kyouya slipped it on her hand, she wanted nothing more than to throw it in his face. Haruhi noticed the inscription inside.

_Haruhi, I promise to love you forever._

"Must be the idea of the ring maker."

-----------------------------------------

She opened the door to the dining room and was shocked at the sight which greeted her.

A woman was pressing kisses on _her_ husband's cheeks.

A very beautiful woman.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" she said loudly. Both Kyouya and the woman faced her.

"Ah, Dear, yes, I'm glad to see you had a good rest," the brunette approached her and dropped a soft, formal kiss on her cheek. "I want you to meet an old friend of the family. Mika Takano, my wife Haruhi, Haruhi, Mika" He smiled freely at the girl who giggled.

"Come now Kyouya, old friend of the family? You say that as if we never had a past." The woman purred seductively.

Haruhi flinched.

"Who is this girl?!" she thought wildly, feeling conscious of the way Mika was staring at her as if she was something who crawled from under a rock. A very dirty rock.

"Hello," she greeted, "You and my husband are old friends?"

"Oh, We were more than friends."

"Mika. Don't bore my wife with the story of our past, come ladies, I think the dinner is now being served." Kyouya pulled a chair for the guest while Haruhi sat down before her husband can assist her.

"By the way, Mika and her father are in town for business, they will stay with us for a couple of days."

"I see."

It was going to be a very long night.

---------------------------------------------------

"Who on earth is Mika Takano supposed to be?!" Haruhi talked to no one in particular, dinner was a tight affair. She couldn't take the way the two talked about their past experiences which she couldn't relate to, after finishing her dinner, she excused herself and went to her room. Kyouya barely spared her a glance. He seemed to be enamored with their house guest.

She pictured the woman in her mind and could not find fault in her, Mika was a black haired, green eyed beauty who can probably make men fall just by batting those dazzling eyes of her. Haruhi looked at her chest.

"Life isn't fair, I barely have it while she's overflowing with it!" She sighed, "I don't like her but I don't know why, there's something about her which rubs me the wrong way." She eyed her cellphone on the bed and took it, she searched through her phone list until she found the long forgotten number. She pressed dial.

"Moshi moshi." A woman with a french accent answered.

Haruhi touched her tongue against her dry lips. She took a dive.

"Éclair? It's Haruhi, I'm sorry for bothering you but is Tamaki there?" she spoke silently, wondering why on earth is she calling the woman who stole her first love.

"Ha-haruhi?"

"Hai. May I talk to your husband please? I promise it won't take long."

"Hai. Of course, let me get him." Éclair replied.

She waited a few seconds.

"Haruhi? what's wrong?!" Tamaki asked on the other line, automatically concerned.

"No, nothing, nothing, I'm fine! But I was wondering…"

"Hai? Go ahead and asked, I think I owe you," The blonde said with a smile in his voice.

Haruhi laughed, "Nothing important, really, I was just curious, since you know Kyouya better than anyone, I guess you'll know Mika Takano?"

"Why do you ask about her?"

"She and her dad will be staying with us for a couple of days, I just thought I'll try to get to know her better so…I just need a background info."

"Haruhi," Tamaki spoke seriously, "I don't think you should try to get to know Kyouya's ex-fiancee more."

-------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea what happened in this one, it's all my fingers fault! They write on their own! I'm completely lost on how to proceed! It's getting complicated by the chapter! Even I, am confused!

Forgive this chapter, I hurriedly wrote it for about 30 minutes since i'll be leaving for a few days and I wanted to update, I find it lacking somehow.

Anyway, to answer a few questions, My Standard operating procedure when it comes to writing is to sit down and write whatever enters my mind. No, I never have plots. They confuse me. But as long as I know the pairings, I muddle through okay.

I'm sorry about the tenses, the grammars, etc. I have no beta..sniff! I try my best to proof read though, but I'm obviously not very good at it.

Thank you for the reviews/comments, I like reading your reactions because believe it or not, it gives life to the story. It can only mean that you're affected in some way.

Yes! I'm a Tama-Haru fan! But I'd die to spend one night with Kyouya, as I can't do it, Haruhi is the lucky girl who gets to marry him! –I actually hate her for that-

However, as the saying goes…the _story_ must go on!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the silliest chapter I've written. I made up a lot of stuff, changed the characters personalities, made up situations which I probably will never be able to solve, and basically wrote whatever comes to mind. I might never survive. (Wish me luck!) I'm trying to answer reviews but my internet connection is crap. I write but it doesn't send. For some reason, I've been thinking of migrating to China but I've been eating kimchi for a week now. Thank God for Naruto Shippuden! (Forgive me, the way I talk to myself is seriously disturbing.) I need to get a life. Hope you inderstand this. I really tried hard.

----------------------------------------------

Haruhi smiled when her eyes caught the picture inside her daily planner, it was her Ouran graduation picture which her father took. She carefully removed the photo from its place and studied it. She was in the middle wearing her toga and Tamaki was at her back and his arms were around her. The twins were at her sides and grinning wildly while Mori had his hand in her head and Huni around his neck. The only person who looked out of place was the shadow king. He was at the farthest side. Not really posing, more like…observing them. Anyone would think that he was a spectator rather than part of the photo. Haruhi laughed, the shadow king hasn't changed.

"What are you laughing at?" a woman officemate asked.

"My high school graduation picture."

The lady leaned over her shoulder and looked at the photo, she gasped. "You know Kyouya Ohtori?"

"Uh, hai. He was my senpai."

"Haruhi! You have to introduce me! Don't you know he was named the most sought after bachelor in _Japan times_ this month?! He's the cover page!"

"Bachelor?"

"Rumor has it that he married secretly, but of course, that can't be true. Why would he keep it a secret? Why would the wife even want to keep it a secret?!"

"Ahehehehe…."

"Here," the woman handed her a magazine, "See for yourself how handsome he is now."

"It's really not necessary, he hasn't changed at all…" she returned the magazine without glancing at it.

He officemate showed her the cover. She gaped. Kyouya had never looked so….melancholic. It was sexy.

"When was that picture taken?" she asked, thinking, "Sheesh. How big the merit must be for him to post like that."

"Around two years ago, was that engagement to the Takano heir real? I don't get it with rich people, they like to keep that money to themselves, did you know that the Takano's are the oil distributors of Japan? Sheesh, that heir must be rolling in money."

"Where..where did you read that?" She asked. Her officemate sighed. "Fujioka-san, just read it. You might find it interesting." The girl gave her back the reading material then left.

Haruhi opened it to her husband's page.

------------------------

Name: Kyouya S. Ohtori

Estimated worth: Facts undisclosed. Said to be the second richest man under 30, after current Ouran Chairman, Tamaki Suoh.

("Ah, so ka, estimated worth unknown huh? He really is the shadow king.")

Age: 27

Eye color: Silver-gray

Hair color: Deep Raven Black

("Deep Raven Black? What is that?! Can't they just say black?")

Known for: His generosity, he established a scholarship foundation to help underprivileged intelligent students. The foundation is now schooling more than 300 students to different universities.

Rumor has it: That he is married to a high school sweetheart. ("More like his ex-bestfriend's ex-girlfriend!") Two years ago, there was the talk of him being engaged to Oil Heiress Mika Takano, the story was never clarified but he was said to be jilted at the altar.

Haruhi set down the magazine. "Jilted?"

--------------------------

"He was stood up?" She shouted at the blonde who was behind his office desk.

"I'm afraid so." Tamaki answered, smiling at her, "Really Haruhi, had I known that you intended to visit me in my school office, I would have prepared a little something, like a rose or a lily."

Haruhi laughed. "Senpai, you're a little too old and a little too married to swoon me with flowers, besides, I never fell for it anyway."

"Ah! Daughter, you wound Daddy deeply! Don't you remember our days full of laughter and joyous tears? Of sadness and sorrow? Of love and hate? Of beauty an---"

"Tamaki, I only remember that I dressed up as a boy and fooled everyone." She said bluntly.

The former Host Club King grinned, "Those were the days, you aren't a commoner anymore."

"That's not true. Whether I married you or Kyouya or anybody in the Host Club, I will remain a commoner, I was born one, I will die as one. Life isn't about living rich or dying poor. It isn't even about money."

"Then what is it about my dear beautiful friend?"

"I don't know, about giving your life your best shot I guess." Haruhi answered seriously, Tamaki handed her a cup of tea.

"Have you given your life your best shot?"

"I don't think so." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. You have all the time in the world." Tamaki smiled before walking towards his filing cabinet and opening it. He looked for something then handed it to Haruhi.

"What's this?" she looked at the stack of letters addressed to Tamaki Suoh. "The Host Club has been sending you letters?!" she asked aghast.

"Well, except for you and Kyouya, yes. Pretty much. I guess you have to know sooner or later."

She opened it one by one and read.

"Kyouya was engaged to Mika Takano. At the day of the wedding, she didn't appear. According to Huni-sepai, Kyouya waited for hours but nothing was heard. Naturally, since everybody knew that the Ohtori's own hundreds of police squads, nobody dared to sell the story to the media."

"When did this happen?"

"About two years ago. I was invited out of politeness but I didn't go. I only met the girl once. About that time, I think you were preparing for your bar exams?"

"Who was she to Kyouya?"

"An old family friend. Only, contrary to what you probably think, this wasn't an arranged marriage. It was really Kyouya who proposed and she accepted. Kaoru wrote to tell me that they saw them together and they did look happy."

"So ka."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That she's back?"

Haruhi peered at him questioningly. "No. But I believe in monogamy. I won't take it lying down if Kyouya decides to have an affair."

"Haruhi…sometimes, men crave for something and when they do…they can't…."

"If you're talking about sex, you're right, men can't control themselves, however, knowing Kyouya Ohtori, I think he'll hold on. But if he doesn't.. I didn't become a lawyer for nothing."

The blonde laughed and touched her hand, "You know, I really think you are good for him. Kyouya needs chaos in his life once in a while."

Haruhi stood up and opened the door to his office, "Then he should have married Hikaru and Kaoru." She replied before leaving.

Tamaki smirked at the door she closed, "Ah, but Haruhi, you are the only person who can take him out of the shadows."

------------------------

"That girl dumped him? I wonder why she's still not bankrupt." Haruhi mused while she opened the door to her room. Blinked. There was a bouquet of beautiful pink roses on her bed, she smelled it and read the card.

"I apologize for forcing myself on you. It won't happen again. Kyouya."

She felt herself go red from embarrassment. "That bastard!" Haruhi marched on her husbands' office downstairs and slammed the door open. Kyouya was dictating something his secretary. He looked at her enraged face.

"Is something the matter?"

"You are a bastard!" she threw the roses at his face. He caught it before he got hit.

The brunette sighed and dismissed his secretary who looked scared at Haruhi's outburst. He waited until she clicked the door shut before facing his wife.

"Haruhi, I deeply apologize for that incident, I drank too much and forgot myself, I forgot about our agreement."

"Why did you do it?" she asked him softly. Kyouya sat down on his desk and motioned for her to sit in front of him. Haruhi sat then stared at him again.

"I was drunk."

"You're not answering the question Kyouya, at least give me a decent explanation."

"Naturally I was jealous, in case you didn't know, I was jilted in the altar once and I do not like to be made a fool of." He answered, then his eyes turned cold. "You obviously still love Tamaki but don't let me catch you two doing something you are not supposed to do. He is married and so are you. Don't forget I am your husband Huruhi. Until after our contract is over. I owe you." He smiled sweetly at her. "Have you eaten? Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Haruhi closed her brown eyes and shook her head sadly, "Who are you? What happened to the Kyouya I know? For your information, yes, I do love Tamaki but not the way I used to. He's like a brother I never had. Don't think so little of me, even if I didn't marry you for love, I will never cheat on you. So I hope you would be as considerate." She raised her eyebrow, "And no, I haven't eaten. I would like to go out for dinner."

-------------------------

Haruhi eyed the French restaurant in awe. She had never been there but had read about it in the paper. It was supposed to be the "Most Talked about restaurant in town." She glanced at her husband, "Kyouya, when I said dinner, I didn't mean something as expensive and classy as this. I was thinking in terms of fast food?"

"In case you forgot, I never eat fast food."

"Won't your bachelor image be destroyed once the media spots you here?"

"I take it you read the magazine?" he said wryly as he assisted her in her chair, around them people were whispering to each other. He sat in front of her.

"I think everbody in this room has."

"Don't mind them, I don't care about what they think. The media can go to hell."

"If you say so." She took the menu the waiter offered and looked at it. "I'll have the chicken kiev." She told Kyouya.

The waiter placed hot bread and butter on the table.

"Hai." The brunette gave the order and then faced her after the waiter left. "To be honest, I did not expect you to accept my invitation. What made you say yes?" he asked while slicing the bread and offering half to her. She took it.

"Hunger."

Kyouya laughed, "I see. I should have starved you a long time ago." He told her before taking a bite, Haruhi let out a giggle. "Oh, actually, the mere mention of Ootoro can make me say yes anytime."

"Tsk. Tsk. I should have been a tuna." He declared, half-joking, half-serious. "Maybe you'd like me a little better."

Much to his shock, she leaned forward and used her thumb to brush the crumb off his lips, "I do like you Kyouya, better than Ootoro." She told him seriously.

Camera's flashed.

----------------------------------

She opened her eyes to the morning sunshine. "Last night was a complete disaster." She announced to nobody in particular. She took of her pink nightgown and proceeded to the shower room. Haruhi dreaded reading the morning paper.

Last night, the media bombarded their table and attacked her husband with the most obscene questions. From his date's name to his underwear size, as if that wasn't bad enough, Umehito Nekozawa had to appear on the scene and innocently asked them how was married life. He obviously hadn't read the infamous article in _Japan times._

"What now?" she thought as she exited the shower room and found the maid waiting for her. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Oh, Miss Haruhi, you're all over the paper. Uhm.. news reporters are all over the place."

She sighed, "I didn't realize what a famous guy I married."

"It's not me who is famous, it's my money." Her husband's voice invaded her room. She gazed at him and felt herself go red. Kyouya was leaning on her doorway, arms crossed over his chest and wearing only his purple pajama bottom.

So hot.

"What do we do now?" she asked him, trying to control the heat radiating from her body.

"We smile. And declare our passionate love for each other in front of the media."

"Let me get dressed."

"By the way, my father's downstairs."

----------------------------------

"Good morning child, I trust you are well?" Yoshio Ohtori greeted her formally. She winced before letting out a small smile.

"Hai. You're son has been wonderful to me." she confided.

"As shock as I am to hear about your marriage, I expected it."

Haruhi looked like she didn't know what to say, she gave kyouya a look.

"I see,"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? Oh, no. No. of course not!" something clicked on her mind.

"Ootosan, please don't scare Haruhi."

"I will stay for breakfast."

-----------------------------

Haruhi walked along the gardens of the Ohtori compound, after the formal breakfast with Kyouya's father and The Takano's, she already felt drained and the morning just started.

A purple flower caught her eye. "An iris?" she took one and examined it.

"Hello Mrs. Ohtori." Mika Takano's voice drawled from behind her, "I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind." She said wrathfully.

Haruh sat on one of the many garden chairs. "Go ahead."

"You don't love Kyouya." Mika stated.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh yes, it is. If you don't love him, divorce him. he doesn't need someone like you in his life. You're only a distraction."

"Contrary to popular belief, I have done nothing to distract him. he was the one who proposed."

Mika laughed insultingly. "Please, you have been distracting him since I can remember. I can give him what he wants, if you don't even care, let go of him."

"Will you people please stop telling me that? From what I heard, it was you who left him at the altar, don't blame me because I married the person you jilted." She told the green-eyed girl softly.

"You are blinder than I thought, I love him you know, I would have married him, but I know he will never care enough. What is the purpose of marrying someone who you know will never care as much as you do? I'm not being a villain Haruhi, but if you don't love him, then let him go."

---------------------------

Kyouya knocked on his wife's bedroom door, "Haruhi? May I come in?" he called out.

"Yes." The brunette opened the door and found her sitting in front of her mirror and brushing her long brown hair. He sat behind her on her bed. She continued brushing.

"I think we need to talk." They looked at each other using the mirror.

"I know."

"I..that is…we…"

"Didn't use protection?" she asked bluntly.

"Hai."

"Did you cum?"

"Excuse me?" he looked amused that she'd asked so boldly.

"Did you?"

"I feel a little insulted, but as it is my fault," Kyouya started, "Yes, I did." He smirked to himself, only Haruhi can ask something so insulting and yet uninsulting at the same time.

"If I get pregnant I'll keep it." She told him.

"I see, I'll support it. Everything."

"I had no doubt you would." Haruhi touched her flat stomach. "Why are we in such a complicated situation?" she asked him.

Kyouya stared in brown eyes and spoke sadly. "Because we are such complicated people."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I had about 6 people PM me their ideas for this story, you see, the reason why I don't update is not because I lack ideas, it's because I lost the "will" to continue. But I am thankful that you care enough to message me plots, to be honest, I still do not feel like writing but as I can't exactly ignore the readers, I decided to update anyway, but I might as well _warn_ you, I'm not _sure _about this chapter at all.

---

Ohtori Tower: 8 AM

Kyouya studied the woman in front of him and suddenly realized why he never learned to love her. She was too beautiful. And experience thought him that beautiful women were always the deadliest, proof of that was the fact that she jilted him.

"I married her because it suits me. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." He dismissed her.

"You bastard! Will you really do anything to get what you want? Even marry someone of like her?!" Mika answered spitefully. "The press is talking about how you fell in love with that kind of woman. Even Tamaki Suoh is probably being hounded by the press as we talk!"

"That is not my concern Mika."

Mika's eyes widened, "Oh my God Kyouya, you still haven't read the papers have you?!"

---

Suoh Residence: 8 AM

"Have you read the papers?" Éclair asked her husband asked solemnly.

"No, I haven't, I've been busy scheduling the next faculty meeting." The blond stood up from his office chair and approached his wife, then placed a kiss on top of her head.

Éclair took a deep breath.

"I think you better read it."

"Why?" He smiled, tucking a lock of red-hair behind her ear.

"Because it's about us."

---

Haninozuka Residence: 8:15 AM

"Takashi?" Huni whispered to the man sitting beside him, his brown-eyes buried in the morning paper.

"Hai?"

"Did you know that Kyouya and Haruhi got married?"

"Ah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She told me it's much better that you find it out from her."

Huni handed the _daily times_ to the quiet man, "Well, I don't think she needs to tell anyone anymore."

---

Hitaachiin residence: 8:07 AM

"Gahh! Have you read the paper?! How dare the press make a story like this! They can be sued for libel!" Hikaru faced his twin who reached for the paper.

"Hikaru…Technically, this isn't exactly a lie, but they made out Haruhi as the bad guy." Kaoru said. "I think it's time we visit the Ohtori mansion."

"Kaoru?"

"Do you get this feeling that this is just the start of it all?"

"Hai."

"What happens next?"

"I honestly don't know, but they'll survive. All three of them are tough."

---

Nekozawa residence: 8:30 AM

"Onii-chan, I don't believe that Haruhi nee-chan can be a bad person" Kirimi slammed her older brother's door open.

"Kirimi, must you barge in like that?" Umehito Nakozawa talked softly.

"But nii-chan! It says in the paper that Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka had an affair then she left him to marry Kyouya Ohtori!"

"Nani?! Where is that paper?!"

"Aren't you watching television? It's all over the news!"

Nekozawa lifted his phone.

---

"I can't be pregnant, we only did it once." Haruhi talked to herself, remembering her and Kyouya's conversation yesterday. "_What are the chances? Beside, that was a month ago, I should be showing signs now right? Right?"_ she asked nobody in particular, the brown-eyed girl stepped out the elevator of her office building.

People stared at her. She smiled in greeting. Her co-workers ignored her. Some men gave her the head to foot. Whistled.

"Good morning," she greeted her secretary who immediately stopped gossiping when she realized that Haruhi was there.

"Goo..Good morning. Mrs. Ohtori." The secretary squeaked.

Haruhi blinked, _that's right. _"_I'm Mrs. Ohtori now."_

"Did anyone asked for me yesterday?" Kyouya forbade her to leave the house yesterday, arguing that the press will hound her all day at work.

"Hai. You have calls from clients, and the boss wants to see you the moment you return." Her secretary answered, addressing her disrespectfully. Haruhi frowned.

"Fujioka-san, oh, I'm sorry, should I call you Mrs. Ohtori now? You slut." The officemate who gave her the magazine about Kyouya sneered.

People stared at them.

"I didn't realize what a bitch you are, pretending not to care about the infamous Kyouya Ohtori when all the while married to him, why can't you tell us about you marriage? Was it because you stole him from the oil heiress? Or were you embarrassed about the fact that you cheated on The Ouran Gakuen Chairman who left his fiancée for you?"

"What?" She breathed, "Where did you hear such lies?!"

"Come now, let's not pretend to be innocent, wow. You were our officemate for almost a year and yet, we didn't realize what a whore you were. Did you enjoy it? Sleeping with both men?"

Her officemates snickered.

"She must have thought that she can have the best of both worlds, tsk, tsk, two powerful men _Mrs. Ohtori?_" Her secretary mocked, "I wonder what your husband thinks of you."

Haruhi closed her eyes, _"What's happening? I didn't do anything wrong! Where are all these lies coming from?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about and I certainly do not care." She spoke for everyone to hear, "If anybody asks for me, I'll be in my office.

"Not so fast Haruhi," Her officemate grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, "At least tell us what it's like to be screwed by Tamaki Suoh."

"Let go of my wife's arm if you don't want to find yourself bankrupt and in debt by the end of _this_ day." An ominous voice interrupted the scene.

Everyone stilled.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi exclaimed, shocked. She noticed the person beside him, "Tamaki?!"

"Hai!" The blond smiled at her, "I was worried about you so I called your husband, I have to say, you do have a way of bringing people closer together." He said conversationally before facing Kyouya who gave him a smile.

"I feel faint." The brown-eyed girl whispered. Her husband pulled her hand and hugged her to his chest, "Are you alright?" the brunet asked tenderly, laying his hand on her cheek.

The women sighed.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. Kyouya leaned closer, touching his lips to the shell of her ear, "Act along." He murmured, before pulling away and smiling at her like a man in love.

"Minna-san, I hope you don't give Haruhi a hard time." Tamaki dazzled everyone with his smile, "She's almost like a little sister to me."

"_Why do I feel as if I'm a part of a big budgeted soap opera?"_

"Yes, please leave my wife alone." The brunet answered, not unthreateningly. He glanced at the woman who grabbed Haruhi's arm and smiled at her, "It would pain me to have one hundred of our bodyguards to protect her everyday, especially since they're twice my size."

The officemate gulped, "Sumi..sumimasen Ohtori-sama, Haruhi-kun." She apologized.

"It's fin—"

"Iie, it's alright," Kyouya interrupted, "Excuse us, I need to see your boss for certain suits I want to file against a few people." He said, scaring even a few men, "Tamaki shall we?"

"Of course, Let me just call off the Haninozuka and Morinozuka army downstairs." The former host club king replied happily, unaware that the mention of the two names of high-class martial artists frightened half the office population.

"_Yare, yare, they really are the Host Club President and Vice-President, such great actors." _

---

Suoh limousine:

"What was that exactly?" Haruhi asked to fill the silence in the limousine, _"sheesh, these people should win Oscars, earlier you'd think they're the best of friends, now, they won't even speak to each other." _

"They need to see us three together. We're having lunch at "The Bistro" today with the others." Tamaki answered. He was seated in front of the married couple.

"Until this controversy is over, I suggest we all try to get along." Kyouya spoke, Haruhi glared at him. _"He's the one who's hard to get along with!" _

"Haruhi…"

"Nani?" she beamed at her ex-boyfriend. Kyouya watched them.

"Are you alright? Was that woman too aggressive?" The blond asked, concern evident in his lavender eyes.

"I'm fine, I don't really care what they think of me, I know who and what I am." She told them both. "But thank you for coming to my rescue." She reached for her husbands' left hand and squeezed it gratefully.

Kyouya didn't react. But he didn't let go.

"You're welcome." Tamaki smiled as he looked out the window of the car, _"Ah, Mon ami, are you even aware yet?"_

"We're here."

---

The Bistro: 12:30 PM

"Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Huni gave the girl a peck on the cheek.

"Huni, gomen ne, I should have told you myself." She apologized.

"Iie, it's fine, I don't mind!"

"Ah."

"Haruhi! Did you have a hard time today?" Hikaru asked, peering at he face, "You suddenly look old."

"And tired!" Kaoru added, "What's with your posture! Sit straight!"

"I'm alright, just a little drained."

"Ohtori-san, I'm sorry for being the one who brought this upon the both of you." Umehito Nekozawa apologized in that wheezy voice of his.

"The press would have found out sooner or later anyway. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Press." Mori uttered.

"Let them be Takashi, they need to see us all together." Huni grinned. "Be happy Happy Haru-chan!"

"Actually, we have an idea on how to counter this…" Hikaru started.

"Iyada! Iyada! Iyada! Iyada!" Haruhi immediately reacted.

"We haven't even explained yet!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I will not guest on your show!"

"But Haruhi!" the twins whined.

"No!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." The shadow king instantly looked intrigued.

"WHAT?!"

"Haru-chan's going to be on television! We should watch out for that, ne Takashi?!"

"Ah."

"My cute Haruhi on TV!"

"Tamaki! I am not YOUR Haruhi!"

"Gomen, slip of the tongue."

"We'll do it." Kyouya finalized.

"Iyada!"

---

Studio: 11 PM

"Welcome to the late show with Hikaru and Kaoru!" the twins greeted the audience

_APPLAUSE_

Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kyouya smirked unnoticeably.

"Why does this suddenly remind me of the which one is Hikaru and Kaoru game?" She muttered quietly, prompting Kyouya to squeeze her hand. "Well, you have to admit, they went a long way from the mischievous twins to..uh…princes of late night?" he whispered at her. She giggled.

"Tonight, we have two special guests," Said Kaoru.

"Yes, two very special friends of ours, right Kaoru?" his better half questioned.

The said twin bowed his head, blush covering his unblemished cheeks, "Are they more special than I am Hikaru?" he whispered, voice quivering with hurt.

"Kaoru," Hikaru immediately touched his hands on his brothers' cheeks', around the studio, fan girls screamed. "Kaoru, of course not, you are more than special, you are my life." He declared passionately. Camera's zoomed in and captured the supposed "tender" moment between the two.

Haruhi caught Kyouya trying to contain his laughter. She hid a smile. _"These people will really never change."_

"Hikaru, we must.. We must continue with the show." The sensible twin whispered silently, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Of course, yes, we must." The aggressive twin agreed, letting Kaoru go and straightening himself before smiling at their audience who are now melting on the floor. "Gomen, I couldn't contain myself." He apologized. The crowd went wild.

Haruhi sighed, "I wonder why they're not banned from the station with all the ruckus and obscenity they're displaying."

"Their family owns it." Came Kyouya's prompt reply.

"Damn rich bastards." She said, only to freeze when the light focused on her.

"Smile Haruhi! You're on TV!" Hikaru goaded her.

"Eh?"

"Good evening Hikaru, Kaoru." Her husband smiled for the camera.

"Aaahhh…beautiful." Women around the studio moaned.

"Let's talk about your marriage…now, first, our audience must know that we are all actually school mates, In fact, Haruhi was our classmate! Wasn't she Hikaru?"

"Hai! And we belong to the same club! Actually, Tamaki Suoh was our President!"

"Yes, so Kyouya, what can you say about all this? Is any of it true?" Hikaru immediately asked _the _question.

"Not at all. Tamaki and I are very good friends, we had our differences but we patched it up a long time ago, I think what the media was trying to suggest was that we fought over Haruhi, We did no such thing."

"What about you Mrs. Ohtori? Are any of those rumors true?"

"Eto..uhm…Well, Tamaki was my past, Kyouya my future." She answered, looking uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Hai. I am her future." Her husband smiled at her.

"Her future." Kaoru reiterated.

Haruhi rubbed her temple, _"Why is it so bright? My head hurts. All the blood is rushing to my head," _She can hear her husband's voice, but it sounded far away.

"Yes, we in fact, had our honeymoon in Hong Kong during one of my business trips, that was where we saw Umehito Nekozawa."

"Kyouya? I'm cold." She whispered before fainting.

---

Hospital: 12:13 AM

"Is she alright?" Kyouya asked his older brother who just came from the emergency room.

He wasn't allowed inside because they were testing Haruhi's condition. Around them, the Host Club members waited in agony.

"I'm not sure Kyouya, she had a spotting."

"A what?"

"A spotting."

"Are you telling me…"

"Hai. Your wife is one month pregnant."

---

A/N: Everything you find wrong with this chapter, message me, I'll correct it. (It's 3AM now and I have the biggest headache) I have a proposal; if anyone out there wants to continue this story for me, please message me also. I really need all the help I can get.

Thank you for everything. The comments, the ideas, the inspirations, the reviews, everything! Very much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

---

Four months later:

Kyouya sat behind his bedroom desk and leaned against the chair. "Pregnant. Kyouya, what did you get yourself into?" he muttered to himself, still unable to believe that he is going to be a father soon. "_Pregnant._"

He opened his desk drawer and look out his black ledger; the first page contained the picture of the Host Club taken during the school newspaper interview. He smirked_. "Tamaki didn't change much." _The brunet was about to return the notebook to its place when a note fell from it.

Kyouya picked it up, immediately aware of what it was. He opened it.

---

_Ms. Fujioka, _

_As you probably know, I am not they type of person who lets his emotions rule above his head, but I am quite surprised however, to realize that I seem to have grown, if I might say, fond of you. Now, I am not in the habit of forcing my feelings on unsuspecting females, but if I may request, that if you have any sort of emotional attachment towards me, I do hope that you will allow me the chance to win your heart. _

_That is all I wish to say. I thank you for your time._

_Kyouya Ohtori_

---

The brunet closed his eyes in complete embarrassment, did he really write this? Thank God he never had a chance to give it to her. He would never have recovered from humiliation had the letter fell into the wrong hands.

Kyouya remembered that day well, he woke up and decided that he do something about those disturbing feeling of happiness whenever he's around Haruhi, his friend was nowhere near winning her heart and from the looks of it at that time, Tamaki had given up. He spent the day avoiding the Host Club members and decided to spend his lunchtime at the Gazebo in the middle of the Ouran garden. He just finished writing the said letter when the object of his affections arrived.

He was never able to give it, that same afternoon; Haruhi accepted a date with Tamaki and Kyouya decided, "That was that." She was obviously not meant to be with him. Besides, he would never deliberately steal his best friends' girlfriend; in fact, he'd give anything to see them happy together.

The only person witness to Kyouya's heartache was Morinozuka Takashi. The tall man seems to understand what he feels whenever he saw Tamaki and Haruhi together.

"_Are you okay?" He once asked the shadow king when the two were left to straightened the music room._

_Kyouya hid behind the mask he always wore. "Of course, there is no reason why I shouldn't be."_

"_Sooner or later, Tamaki will realize that you are in love with his girlfriend, why not just tell him?" _

_Mori really was an enigma, the brunet faced the senior, "I will not get between their relationship." _

"_He'll feel guilty. He'll think that he should have considered you before--"_

"_It's alright senpai. Tamaki will never find out."_

"_Ah."_

---

Kyouya folded the letter and inserted it inside the black book; he left in on top of the desk. He then stood up and ran his fingers on his hair. Outside his bedroom window, skies were dark and rain was starting to pour.

His cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kyouya."

"Nee-chan, Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Iie, I just wanted to hear your voice. What time is it there?"

"Around 9 in the evening. Gomen nee-chan, I should have called you."

"It's fine. Are you all right? You sound sick."

"Hai. I'm fine. The weather is a little cold. How are you? How's London?"

"Dull. Nothing to do. Is Haruhi all right? She's not having a bad time?"

"She's now four months pregnant. Akito-niichan said she'd be fine if she just stay in bed. It seems that pregnancy does not agree with her."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? I can go to Japan if you want, she might need tips on pregnancy."

"She'd appreciate that. Arigato."

"Oh, it's alright Kyouya, you know I'd give any excuse to my husband just to see my favorite brother and his new wife!"

"He loves you."

"Yes, he does. I hope you love Haruhi the same way."

"I do."

---

He placed the phone down and eyed the sky; he heard the faint sound of thunder. _"I better go see Haruhi."_

Kyouya knocked on his wife's door. "Haruhi? May I come in?"

"Hai."

The brunet opened the entrance and found his wife seated on the window seat, staring at the pouring rain. He cleared his throat.

"Did you need anything?" She asked him.

"No. I was, a bit apprehensive. I recall you seem to…dislike the rain."

Haruhi laughed. "Oh, Kyouya, What I…dislike _was_ thunder, not rain. I love rain, it soothes me."

"Was?"

His wife stood up. "I'm not scared of thunder anymore." She replied, touching the powder blue curtains on her windowsill. "I owe it all to you. Why don't you sit by me?" she asked, patting the empty space beside her.

"Hai. Arigato." He answered, and then sat beside her. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

Kyouya gave a little smile. His wife looked younger than her age. He let his eyes travel her face. She looked lonely, her naturally bright eyes, droopy at the corner. Her lips look pink and inviting.

She shivered.

"Why are you staring?" she asked.

He covered her shoulders with the purple shawl he brought with him, "Why do you owe it all to me? I don't recall ever comforting you from your fear."

She leaned against him, silently asking for comfort. Kyouya pulled her into his arms and into his lap. Haruhi wrapped her cold hands around her husband's neck and buried her face on his warm chest.

"You don't remember?" she whispered, raising her head, her breath fanning his face. "You came the day Tamaki left me."

The shadow king closed his eyes. Of course, how could he forget easily? There was a storm the night Tamaki confessed that he was marrying Éclair. The host club king called his home to tell him what he was going to do, Kyouya had tried to talk some sense into him but his friend had already decided that he had hurt Haruhi too much and wish to end both of their suffering. By the time Kyouya arrived at Haruhi's apartment, Tamaki was about to leave. The day ended with them fist fighting in the middle of the rain, and Haruhi spraining her ankle trying to stop them. In the end, the blond shook his head, and finally realized what his friend was going through.

"_Kyouya…I didn't know. I'm sorry." He said while trying to help his ex-girlfriend. She pushed him away. "Don't touch me! I don't ever want to see you again!" _

_Kyouya carried her bridal style to her apartment. His friend stared at them both before facing the brunet._

"_Take good care of her.," he said before leaving. _

_Somehow, Kyouya knew Tamaki meant it to be forever._

---

"You were there when he left me. That night, I stopped being afraid of thunder. It seemed silly to be scared of something so insignificant when the person I love just left me for another woman." She pressed a kiss on her husband's lips. "Thank you, I guess I owe it all to you."

The shadow king closed his eyes. "Do you still love him?" he whispered silently, afraid of what she might answer.

"I remember the person but I don't remember the feeling. What is love Kyouya? Is that when you crave for a certain someone so much that you can't thing straight? Or when you want to be with that person for the rest of your lives? Is that love?"

"I don't know."

Haruhi laid her hand on her husbands' cheek, "Your expression is so cold, but your face feels so warm. Why do you hide it Kyouya? Haven't you ever felt like shouting your feelings for everyone to feel? To see? Don't you feel alone being stoic most of the time? I can't understand you." He saw tears fall from her eyes. He wiped it away with his hand.

"Don't cry Haruhi. It pains me."

"Does it really? You barely talked to me since you found out I'm pregnant. You just sit there in silence. I don't know what you're thinking. Are you happy? Are you scared? Do you even feel anything?" She shouted at him, "God, Kyouya, do you even care?" She hit his chest with her fists.

The brunet let her. "You're just emotional. Onii-chan said that this is normal."

"Kyouya, please, you're my husband. Love me." Haruhi practically pleaded. "Please. I don't know what to do anymore."

He kissed her temple, then leaned down and kissed her eyes. "You're so soft." He whispered as his wife closed her eyes. Kyouya kissed the bridge of her nose. "So smart." He kissed her cold cheeks, "So beautiful."

Haruhi reached up and kissed his lips. Kyouya nipped her lower lip. "Haruhi?"

"Hai?"

"Ahh." He murmured.

"Ahh?" she questioned, her mouth forming the letter 'O'. Kyouya pushed his tongue inside, and touched it to her own pink one.

"So sweet."

She sighed. Then gave a start when her husband moved her body closer to him. She blushed.

"I can't control my body. Not when you're practically seated on…me." he teased.

"KYOUYA!" she hid her face on his neck. "You're…"

"I'm?"

She felt him grin. "Nice."

"To which _part _of me are you referring to?"

"KYOUYA!!" She whined like a child, "That's not what I meant." She defended; her husband continued kissing her face.

She shifted, feeling uncomfortable in her…seat.

He laughed. Then placed her gently on her soft bed. He felt her hands on his shirt. Haruhi undid all the buttons. Kyouya pushed her gently on the bed and bend forward, trapping her between his arms.

She waited. Watched him watch her. He didn't do anything.

"Was I supposed to say go?" she asked him hesitantly.

Her husband gave a little smile, and then slowly, gently hugged her small frame. She felt him tremble.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I can't." he answered softly then stood up and left her.

---

Haruhi buried her face in her pillow, _"What did I do? How could I have done that?!"_ she berated herself, tears running down her cheeks. _"Kyouya doesn't love you. Why can't you just accept it?"_

She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. Her husband had been distant since he found out she was pregnant. Oh, he takes care of her well enough, providing for whatever she and the baby needs. But he doesn't talk. He doesn't ask her how she's feeling; he never asks how she is. She hated his silence.

Kyoua Ohtori was colder than ever.

Haruhi walked towards her vanity mirror and sat on her powder blue chair. She stared at herself.

"Why do I hurt so much? Why do I feel this way? I don't love him. Do I?" she whispered. The girl in front of her looked pitiful. Her eyes were red. Her lips, swollen, her hair curled around her face and appeared messy.

Haruhi didn't like what she saw_. "I didn't use to be like this. What have you done to me?"_

Nothing.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, sniffing.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki's voice filled the stillness of her room.

"I'm fine."

"I just called, because…well,…because it's raining and there's thunder..and I…I…are you sure you're okay?"

Her brown eyes glistened. "I'm alright Tamaki, thank you for worrying."

"Did something happen? Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, I… feel…lost." She whispered to him, knowing that he understood her.

"Oh Haruhi, Is it your heart?" He asked.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't understand myself anymore. Kyouya's brother said it's probably the hormones."

"Do you want someone to talk to? I can come over now."

"No. No. I would never impose on Éclair."

The blond laughed, "Don't worry. She understands us well." Then he talked softly, "Haruhi, Kyouya, is the way he is because he was brought up that way. The pressure from his father trapped the real Kyouya inside a thick, cold wall. Let him out."

"I don't understand."

"I know you do, you just don't want to face it. Let yourself go, hold out your hand to him the way you did to me."

"He didn't accept it." she cried sadly. "He didn't accept me."

"Then you're not trying hard enough. You're father would be very disappointed." He murmured.

"Tamaki?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you being mean to me?"

"One of you needs to wake up. And I doubt if it's going to be Kyouya." He answered with a smile in his voice.

Haruhi laughed. "I miss the old, sweet, idiotic Tamaki."

"Don't worry Hime, I'm still here."

---

She dropped her phone on her bed and took a deep breath. They needed to finish this now. She can't go on like this anymore, wondering what's going to happen in the future. _If _they even have a future.

She gently knocked on her husband's bedroom door and slowly opened it.

---

"_Stupid Kyouya, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done. How can you let go of her like that?!" his conscience scolded him._

"_Because it's wrong. She doesn't really want me, it's just her hormones."_

"_She practically begged you and you left her just like that?!"_

"_I might hurt her again." He murmured softly, hating himself._

Kyouya closed his door and opened the lights. He stared. "What are you doing in my house, at this hour and in my bed?" he asked the green-eyed girl seated at the foot of his mattress.

"Your maids let me in. I made myself comfortable. How is your pregnant wife?" Mika inquired, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Does she hate you even more?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk tonight." He turned his back on her and pressed the intercom, "I'll ask the maid to arrange a guest room for you."

The oil heiress stood and approached him; she wrapped her arms around his midriff then rubbed her face on his back. "Mmm.. Kyouya, you smell like warm chocolate. Did you drink some?"

He removed her hands, "Please, Mika, now is not the time for this stupidity." He calmly said before he walked away from her and opened the door to the hallway.

Mika closed the door and shoved him in his bed, then, she sat on his stomach. "This isn't stupid Kyouya. It's called love."

"No. It's called lust." The brunet tried to sit up. She kissed his mouth. He stayed immobile.

Someone opened the door to the adjoining room.

"Kyouya, may I--" Haruhi stared in shock. "Excuse me." she said before she closed the door. She needed to get away from here.

The former shadow king closed his eyes. "Please get off me. I need to go after my wife." He sounded broken.

She moved away from him and sat on his bed. "Kyouya, I love you, she can't give you what you need. I can! You know I can!" she sobbed. She felt him touch her head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, then left her.

---

She ran away as fast as she could, outside the mansion, rain was pouring hard. Her feet felt like heavy and her stomach hurt, someone grabbed her hand.

"Go away! Let go of me! You won't sleep with me but you'd fuck that woman?!" She screamed at the man who wrapped her in his embrace.

"You misunderstood."

"No. I'm tired of all this Kyouya Ohtori, you suck the life out of me!" she touched her belly, trying to ease the sudden sharp pain. "You love your wall so much that you won't even let me inside it. Just let me go!" Haruhi felt her stomach contract; "I don't want to be with you anymore! I hate you, you son of a—AHHH." She suddenly collapsed, "It hurts, Kyouya, it hurts." She gripped his arms.

"I'm losing the baby." She whimpered before she lost all consciousness.

---

"For God sakes, Can't you do anything?!" Kyouya shouted at his brother, his wife was in a stretcher, her dress soaked with her own blood.

"I'm trying, okay? I'm trying!" his brother answered, "Get out of here! I can't work if you shout at my ear every second."

He touched her hand, "Haru, you'll be alright." He touched his lips on her forehead, "Stay awake, please stay awake." He pleaded.

Nothing.

"Haruhi, you need to wake up." He shook her softly. She muttered something incoherent.

The brunet hugged her, "Wake up, wake up."

She stirred. "Kyouya?" she called hoarsely.

"Hai, I'm here love. I'm here." He answered.

"_Love?"_ was her last thought before her body gave in.

---

He sat inside his brother's dark clinic. He purposely turned off the lights.

"I'm sorry Kyouya," Akito touched his shoulder, looking forlorn, "Your baby didn't make it."

The brunet felt a tear roll down his cheek.

And for the first time in his life, he hated his own shadows.

---

A/N: The end. No. it's not, don't worry, I still have a chapter (or two) to write But I made it clear from the start that I will be brutal about this story. So I'm hoping you understood that by now.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, I finally outgrew writing for Kyouya/Haruhi. The pressure writing "For a year" is too much. I feel as if I can't write another KH for the rest of my life. And yes. I believe I'm female, but bi. (Wink!) So, I'll finish this already and start a new account where nobody knows me! (By the way, how do you erase an old account? I've been trying to for the past few days!)

---

Present:

The new Ohtori Group Company President leaned and delivered a perfunctory kiss on his ex-wife's cheek. "Thank you for your help." He said evenly.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, "Help? I was blackmailed."

He gave a small smile, then handed her the documents, "Here are our divorce papers, of course, like what we agreed, everything you received during the subsistence of our marriage remained to be yours, as well as 15 percent stock in our company, you don't even need to work Ms. Fujioka. You are a very wealthy woman."

She smirked at him, "I don't need your money Mr. Ohtori, I can make my own fortune."

"Of course you can, but I insist you take it anyway, it's nothing to me. If you don't want it feel free to sell it, that 15 percent won't make a difference as I currently own the 75 percent of the company." He answered, glasses glinting evilly in the sun.

He offered her his hand to shake. "It's been a pleasure."

---

_A few months ago:_

_Kyouya closed his eyes. "Why? I don't understand." He felt someone touch his shoulder._

"_Kyouya, are you okay?" Tamaki whispered quietly in the dark._

"_How did you get here?" He asked numbly, he couldn't face people at this moment. Why can't they leave him in peace?_

_The blond kneeled in front of him, "Your brother let me in, this may be the wrong time to say this but I know you'll be fine."_

_He let out a sarcastic bark of laughter, "Fine, Hell, yes, I'm fine, I'm married to someone who considers me as a monster and I just lost my first ever child. I'm fine. Wonderful."_

_Tamaki let out a sigh then leaned forward and enveloped his friend in a hug. "Let it go Kyouya, holding yourself back will only hurt you more."_

_The brunet buried his face in the blonds' neck and tried to contain his sobs. "I don't know, I don't know what happened. I couldn't stop it. This is the first time I didn't know what to do."_

"_Oh Kyou, we can't control everything, it's what makes us human."_

_The shadow king moved back and wiped his face with his hanky, he couldn't afford to show more emotion, he needed to remain calm and collected. "It's alright, I'm fine."_

"_Are you really?" Tamaki asked, "You haven't changed much. You still insist on dealing with problems by yourself."_

"_I do better that way." He said curtly._

_The former Host Club King gave a bitter smile and touched Kyouya's sleeve, "Sometimes I wonder about you, you love her but you hide it, what do you gain from hurting both of you?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Will that "everything" make you happy?" Tamaki asked silently._

_Kyouya stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I need to see my wife."_

_Tamaki shook his head in disbelief, "Kyouya, what are you trying to accomplish?"_

_---_

"_Are you alright?" He asked Haruhi. she was seated on her hospital bed._

"_I don't want to talk to you for a while." She answered bitterly._

"_Fine." Kyouya walked towards the door, "In any case, I asked Fuyumi nee-chan to look after you, I need to return to the office I'll come back tomorrow."_

"_I don't care even if you don't return"_

_The shadow king faced her, "I see. Well, I guess I'll see you at home then." He told her before leaving._

_Haruhi cried as he left, she had never felt more alone in her life, she had expected him to at least comfort her, give her words of encouragement, she didn't care if he had to lie about it, it was their baby she just lost! She had wanted him to at least show he cared. She didn't expect him to leave her just like that._

"_I hate you Kyouya! I hate you so much! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she sobbed, "I don't love you! I don't!"_

_---_

"_Welcome back!" The twins chorused._

"_Let's eat cake Haru-chan!" Huni interrupted._

"_Ah."_

"_My beautiful Haruhi! You are more beautiful than ever!" Tamaki exclamied redundantly._

_She raised her eyebrow, "Does Kyouya know you guys are here? Where is he by the way?"_

"_Ha-ru-hi! Of course he does, your evil husband allowed us to give you a welcome home party in his house! He was supposed to join us but a meeting was called in the company so he'll be here later."_

"_I see."_

"_Don't worry about it ne, Haru-chan? I'm sure Kyou-chan wouldn't miss this for the world."_

"_Arigatou Minna, I'm fine."_

"_Haruhi!" the twins circled her, "You can stay with us if you want! We're even willing to share our bed! We still want to adopt you!"_

_She gave a forced laugh, "No thanks, I'm not quite up to sharing your bed, I don't think I'm ready to see what you do in bed together." She teased._

_Hikaru gasped, "Are you accusing us of incest?"_

_Kaoru grinned, "My, my, what dirty thoughts you have Haru-chan." He faced his twin, "We're very clean, aren't we Hikaru?"_

"_Yes, we are." The said twin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, "Of course, there are moments…wet…sticky…"_

"_Oh Hikaru, don't tease," his twin answered, "Not here, we can't do that here."_

_Haruhi closed her eyes. "Shouldn't have opened my mouth." She thought._

_Huni faced Mori, "Takashi, let's do that sometime."_

"_Ah."_

_Tamaki just looked terrified._

_---_

_She closed the door to her bedroom, and settled on her bed. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself, wondering how her welcome home party became a yaoi affair of sorts. "Huni and Mori?" she let out a giggle, Tamaki tried to stop the twins from doing something indecent but ended up tripping over the rich red carpet in the Ohtori living room and destroying Huni's cake in the process. When the Lolishota started crying, Mori suddenly started looking scary and the blond idiot spent the evening sulking in the corner making unidentified circles with his forefinger, looking dejected._

_She wondered what kind of child Tamaki produced._

_Kyouya never appeared throughout the evening, she had wanted to talk with him, she had things to say, Haruhi stood up from her bed and walked toward her husband's bedroom door._

_She knocked._

"_Kyouya? Are you there?"_

_She opened the door._

_Dark._

"_Kyouya?"_

_Silence._

_Haruhi shrugged and walked toward the desk near the window, she sat down on his chair and looked around, the table was loaded with work papers. It seems that Kyouya had been busy the past few days. A black notebook caught her eye._

"_Shall I open it?" she wondered, she had always wanted to know what the shadow king wrote on his journals._

_She reached for the notebook and opened it. A note fell out._

"_Are?" she picked it off the floor and pocketed it, deciding to read it later._

_---_

_**List of Scholarships granted:**_

_**1.Xxx**_

_**2.Xxx**_

_**3.Xxx**_

_---_

_She frowned, yes, she remembered reading in that blasted magazine article that Kyouya Ohtori gives scholarships to the underprivileged. She scanned the list of people. Then stared shocked at the very last name._

"_What are you doing here?" Kyouya interrupted her confused state. "Who gave you the right to sort through my things?"_

_Haruhi stared at him._

"_Haruhi? Are you alright?"_

_Without warning, she threw the notebook at him, hitting Kyouya on the chest. He moved forward. "What is the matter with you?"_

"_You…You…BASTARD!! You Lying, Son of a bitch!" She screamed, taking things from Kyouya's desk and throwing it at him. "You conniving, selfish asshole! Rot in hell!"_

"_What are you talking about?!" Her husband took hold of her shoulder and shook her._

_She slapped his hand away, wiping tears in her eyes. "My father doesn't owe you anything! He doesn't owe you anything! I was one of your scholarship students! You supported me on your own free will! You used me! You used me for your own benefit! What have I ever done to you?! Why are you doing this to me?! Does it make you feel high and mighty to step all over me?! Tell me! Tell me what I've done to you that you'd play with me like this! WHAT?!! I don't understand! Explain it to me!"_

_Kyouya rubbed his temple, "We'll talk when you've calm down."_

"_No!" She slapped his face, the room echoed the loud noise it made. The brunet looked shocked._

_Haruhi sat down on the bed. "Why?" she whispered._

"_I love you." Kyouya stated calmly._

_His wife didn't even blinked, "Wow. I never imagined that you would stoop this low, the great, heartless, cold, Kyouya Ohtori using emotion as an excuse for his actions?" she sneered, "How disappointing."_

"_I love you." He said again._

_Haruhi gave a choked sob, "God, you'd really say anything to get what you want won't you? Is the presidency all that wonderful Kyouya? That you'd actually feed me lies? I never imagined you'd be this vile. You usually say what you want and mean it."_

"_Haruhi, I meant what I said." He told her._

"_I don't like playing games" She closed her eyes, "Fine, I'll stay until our contract is finished, but Kyouya, I won't stay longer than that day. You're a devil who takes his happiness by watching people suffer."_

---

Haruhi looked at the hand he offered her then shook it.

She never felt more cold than the moment he let go of her hand.

"Your car's outside, I took the liberty of instructing the driver to take you to your old apartment, you may, of course, go anywhere you like, just inform him of your destination." Kyouya told her, "I guess this is goodbye?"

He walked with her to the mansion door.

She faced him for the last time, "I pity you Kyouya Ohtori, nobody will ever learn to love someone like you. I hope you enjoy your money, it's the only thing that will keep you company for the rest of your life."

---

Kyouya watched her go from his bedroom window, he poured himself a glass of brandy and sat on his sofa, Haruhi's words had hit home. He smirked to himself, he never wanted money, he can make it even without the help of his father's company, he had intended to make Haruhi fall in love with him in the span of one year but circumstances prevented him from even trying. He couldn't bring himself to force her to love him. He always had a hard time trying to express himself whenever she's around.

Letting her go seem to be the only solution to all the problems he created.

He removed his wedding ring. _"I love you Haruhi, but I have to learn to forget you."_ He thought to himself before lying down on the sofa and willing himself to sleep.

---

Haruhi stared at the diamond wedding ring on her hand, she remembered the time Kyouya gave it to her in Hong Kong. He had said it was his mother's. "Maybe I should return it?"

Her conscience spoke, _"You just want to see him again. Admit it."_

"No I don't." she said aloud.

"Yes Maam?" the driver asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." She answered.

"Hai."

She stared outside the window of the car, everything looks clear but Haruhi knew she was missing something, at the back of her mind, she knew there was something she needed to know. She felt tears fall from her eyes, _"This is silly, I should be happy! I have my own life again!"_ She told herself.

"Ms. Fujioka, are you alright? We can return to the mansion if you want." The chauffer offered.

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you." Haruhi answered as she rummaged through her jacket pocket for a tissue.

Her hand came out with a letter.

"Huh? What's this?" she opened it.

---

A/N: Ms. Amanda. If I only had the talent, I'd write a fic where the shadow king is naked **most **of the time. As it is, I'm not quite gifted with Lemons. (I try though. With pathetic results.) Minna! I'll try to finish this as soon as possible (I mean it! and maybe write a few requests) just don't expect too much, okay? I'm also going to delete my other fics. So thank you for reading them and leaving comments/reviews. I have a feeling I won't be writing so much anymore, I kind of like reading fanfics much more than writing them. But I think I'm writing a Tama/Kyou fanfic, because I jumped the KH ship and joined the Yaoi-land! (hehehe.)

Arigatou! And can someone please tell me how to delete an account?


	13. Final chapter

A/N: So sorry, every time I try to upload documents, nothing happens, I had to erase a few things and start over, I can't really explain but this is the 3rd time I tried. It goes really fast because I don't want to prolong it anymore. It might take me years to update. And I think it's too dramatic but I don't know how to end it another way.

---

One year later:

"Why must I be there?" Kyouya asked the person on the other line as he checked his wristwatch.

11:57 AM.

"_Shit. I'll be late"_ He stood up from his leather office chair and interrupted the speaker gushing almost wildly in the other line. "Tamaki, can we do this another time? As much as I want to hear more about your son's upcoming birthday party I'm running a little late for my lunch meeting." Kyouya grabbed his bag and walked out his office door.

Tamaki ignored what he said.

"But Kyouya! You have to be there! We're holding it at Ouran's third music room!"

"Exactly what is the purpose of telling me that?" He asked wryly as he pressed the elevator button going up. His secretary was almost sandwiched by the door. He swore.

"Kyouya Ohtori! What did you just say?!!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" He shouted at his phone, he turned to the girl beside him and raised his eyebrow.

"Daijobu ta." His secretary smiled awkwardly.

"Look, Tamaki, fine. I will go. But there better be no surprises or I'll walk out even if it's your son's birthday."

"Okaasan! What? Were you expecting me to tie you or lock you in a room?"

"I'll be there tomorrow night." He said with finality and closed his phone with a click.

The girl beside him handed Kyouya a folder. "Ohtori-sama, here are the documents you asked me to type…Sir, I hope you change your mind."

He ignored what she said and grabbed the documents to study them. _"Pathetic."_

---

The brunet opened the door to room and threw his briefcase on the bed. He walked towards the liquor cabinet and served himself with brandy.

His meeting did not go well and he was tired.

Carrying the drink, he sat down on the sofa and removed his tie. He stared as something glittered in his hand.

His wedding ring.

Kyouya rubbed his temples. _"How long has it been?" _he mentally asked himself. _"Haruhi, how are you? Do you think about me too?"_

Ever since they divorced almost a year ago, they haven't seen each other, not once. No news of any kind reached Kyouya's ear and he refused to sink so low as to send a private investigator or any of his contacts to check up on her.

The former Host Club members, it seemed, came to an understanding to never talk about_ her_ when they see each other. Not even Tamaki dared mention her name to him. Not that he'd mind, he was thirsty for any information they can give him.

Kyouya watched the ice melt from inside his glass. Everything was back to where it was, except that he and Haruhi never spoke to each other since then. On the other hand, he and Tamaki managed to repair their "falling out" and kept in touch with each other when they could.

He smirked. _"Funny how life works out sometimes."_ He dragged himself to bed and fell asleep wearing his office clothes.

A habit he formed when Haruhi left him.

---

Haruhi placed the love letter down and rested her elbows on her bedroom desk. She gave a bitter smile. It took her one-year but she finally remembered how it ended up inside her coat. It was when she went inside Kyouya's room and looked through his black journal. She recalled that a piece of paper fell from inside the notebook and she pocketed it, thinking that she'd read it later. However, given what happened, she wasn't able to find time and it remained inside her coat until she used it again the day she left the Ohtori mansion.

"_So you really did love me back then Kyouya." _She sighed, "Mah. It's too late now." The brown-eyed girl said aloud as she opened the envelope Tamaki sent her.

An invitation.

"Are? I wonder why Tamaki would want to hold a birthday party in the 3rd music room when he owns several hotels?" She looked up as someone opened the door to her bedroom.

"Haruhi?" A girl entered and smiled at her.

"Nana-chan, come in." She invited. The girl was her secretary since she started working privately; Haruhi hired her because she was always cheerful and supportive. They've become friends over the past few months.

"Hai!" the girl answered as she opened the door and went inside her room.

"I thought you left hours ago,"

"Gomen, I had to finish the researched you assigned to me. I sort of fell asleep in the study room." Nana grinned sheepishly.

Haruhi studied the girl, the lavender eyes and red hair was a stand out. Nana was pale, striking and intelligent. The natural type had a feeling that she'd go perfect with either one of the twins.

"_What am I thinking?"_ She shook her head and faced the girl; "Want to join me for dinner?"

"Love to!" Nana replied before eyeing the invitation in her hand, "Are you going to a party?" she asked, "Sugoi!! You have to wear that new pink dress I gave you for your birthday!!!"

"Nana-chan, it's a boy's birthday party. I don't think that dress is appropriate." She replied blandly.

"Ha-ru-hi!! It says formal attire! And even if your breasts are almost non-existent, the tube will look perfect on you!"

She eyed her chest. "Gee. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you going?"

"I don't know, he might be there." She said softly, almost to herself.

Her friend touched her hand, "I think it's about time you have a closure."

Haruhi gazed at the letter on her desk. "Yeah. Maybe."

---

Suoh residence:

Tamaki smiled at his wife. "Don't look at me like that!" he whined.

"Well, how do you expect me to react? You're matchmaking! What if someone gets hurt?" Éclair scolded her childish husband. "Really."

The blond leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his wife's nose. "Eclair is so cute when she's mad!"

His wife rolled her eyes, "How I can be cute when I'm 8 months pregnant and as fat as a hippo is beyond me."

"You're not hippo-like."

"Liar."

Tamaki turned serious, "I'm not really meddling, I just want for them to continue or end it formally. I can't take seeing Kyouya suffer so much everyday." He said while watching his son, who was sleeping on their bed.

"Does Kyouya know Kyo was named after him?"

"Yes." The former king grinned at his wife, "Of course he does. In case you haven't noticed, he showers his "God-child" with gifts to make up for the past five years."

"He's really changed hasn't he?" Éclair hugged her husband. "The Kyouya I knew was a cold, cold man."

"Is he softer now?"

"If I were any other person, I'd say he was colder than ever, but because I know him and I feel his pain, I think he's just lonely and being cold is the only way he can handle the hurt he feels inside."

"I want him to be happy. I want _them_ to be happy."

"Tamaki, not all people can have happy endings."

"_That doesn't mean that they shouldn't try." _

---

Hitaachiin residence:

"Hikaru! Stop bothering me!" Kaoru whined at his twin, "I won't be able to finish this design for Éclair!"

"I don't understand you! We're already earning enough from our show! Why must you design clothes too?" Hikaru asked as he tried to take half-finished dress from Kaoru and his team of seamstress.

"Because!"

"What?"

"Tono asked me! And besides, I liked designing. It's calming." The said twin smiled at Hikaru, showing his calm nature.

The older brother hmpf. "You don't love me anymore."

Kaoru laughed. "Save it for the cameras." He remarked as he gave the dress to one of the many seamstress and dragged Hikaru outside the room. "Let's see what you're wearing tomorrow." He told his twin as they walked to their joint bedroom.

"The purple checkered vest."

"Anything but that!" Kaoru said, horrified.

"Kidding!" Hikaru watched his brother's serious face as Kaoru studied his wardrobe collection he sighed. "Do you want to stop being a talk show host and continue designing?" He asked him softly.

Golden-green eyes met him briefly before straying, "What makes you ask that?"

"I know you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. You look more at ease with designing clothes anyway." Hikaru smiled at his younger brother, "Besides, we can't always be together."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked, facing him.

"Hai." He nodded, pulling his brother close and hugging him. "I'm going to miss you though."

"Eh! It's not like were separating! We live in the same house!"

"Da-ka-ra! I have no more "uke!"

"Hikaru!"

"Do you think Tono's setting us all up?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. If he is, it's quite obvious."

"Haruhi better be on her guard."

"Maybe we should call her."

"I think it's better of she just stay the way she is."

---

Haninozuka residence:

"Are we going Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Do you think _they'll_ be there?"

Mori smiled at his cousin. "Hai."

"Sou ka. I guess it's about time they end it huh?"

"_It's about time they begin it."_

---

Party day:

Ohtori mansion;

Fuyumi sighed as she stared at the person in front of her in the limo. Kyouya looked bored out of his mind.

"Thanks for letting me share a car with you." She smiled at him, he didn't bother to face her, Kyouya kept looking outside the window of the limo.

"Hn."

"I heard from Akito."

"And?"

"Why? When you wanted it so bad?"

"I stopped wanting it since high school."

She smiled, "Well, what do you intend to do now? Dad's pissed and Akito won't succeed…"

"Leave it to Syuusuke." He answered, referring to their second brother.

"And you?"

Kyouya moved his head a little, "I'll start somewhere."

Fuyumi nodded, then stared at her brother's profile. The shadow king looked sick. "She might be there."

"…"

"Kyouya?"

"I heard you the first time."

"But why do you prefer to suffer when you obviously love her? Can't you just go after her and apolo—"

"Please." Her youngest brother interrupted, "It's been a year. Let it rest."

"Why are you so stubborn?!" She shouted at him, grabbing Kyouya's face to force him to face her. "She might be waiting for you to pursue her! You don't know if s—"

"She doesn't love me." The shadow king said softly, almost painfully. "She wanted the divorce, I won't force her in my company."

Fuyumi gasped, "That's not true, of course she loves you! She wouldn't have married you if she didn't."

The brunet rubbed his temple. _Might as well admit everything now_. "I blackmailed her into marrying me."

His sister stared shocked at him, then shook her head. "I get it now, maybe you don't deserve her at all."

Kyouya closed his eyes.

---

3rd music room:

"Ha-ru-hi! My beautiful Haruhi! You look beautiful! My daughter grew up into a wonderful woman!" Tamaki announced insanely.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"HARUHI!! You're here!!!" The twins approached her then gasped.

"You look beautiful!" Hikaru praised, eyeing her pink tube gown with a full skirt.

Kaoru touched her curls and draped them at her elegant bare shoulders. "You'd look stunning if you do your hair like that." He said the smiled at her, "Whoever dressed you is a wonderful designer. You look blooming."

Haruhi smiled at him, "My secretary." She teased.

Kaoru turned red while his twin whistled. "Nana-chan?"

Tamaki perked, raised his eyebrow. "Should I know?"

"There's nothing to kn—"

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!" Huni called, Mori was walking behind him.

"Domo."

"OOhh. Now all we need is Kyouya and we'll be complete!" Hikaru announced tactlessly before coming into his senses and covering his mouth with his hand. "Gomen." He said feebly.

Everybody fell silent.

"How is he?" Haruhi asked them silently, suddenly losing life.

"He's fine. In fact, he's wonderful." Tamaki answered her. Unaware that his comment made Haruhi feel even worse.

"Well, not that wonderful." Kaoru tried to salvage everybody's mood.

"He misses you." Mori spoke, shocking everyone but Huni.

"Hai. I'm sure Kyou-chan misses you so much."

The natural type gave a smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." She took a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. "Just… Excuse me for a minute okay?"

---

"Oji-san!" Kyo ran toward the shadow king and lunged his little body at him, Kyouya smiled.

"Happy birthday." He handed the kid a package. "Hai. You're a big boy now."

"Arigatou." The blond kid thanked him formally before checking his gift.

Éclair smiled at him, before placing a kiss on the newly shaved cheek. "Thought you'd never show up, he was waiting for you since 5 this afternoon!" She eyed the package her son was currently trying to open, "That's not an insurance plan or anything like that right? We've received enough of that; his grandmother sent us a pension plan. My son is only 6!"

Kyouya gave a little laugh. "It's a birth certificate and other documents."

"Birth certificate? It's not another child I hope?"

"A Labrador."

Éclair laughed, "Figures. Yes, he'd love that, he has been asking his father to give him a pet, only, Tamaki said he's still too young."

"Well, your husband can't say no to it now, it's already tied in your backyard. It has it's own cage and grooming materials, it's still a puppy so Kyo will be responsible for his growth."

"Well, he didn't take after Tamaki…"

"Then the dog will survive."

"Are you alright? You look pale, when was the last time you ate?" Éclair asked, she noticed him eyeing the room.

The shadow king nodded, "I need fresh air."

---

Haruhi bumped into someone on her way out to the gardens, "Sumimasen." She apologized.

"Haruhi?" A familiar voice asked.

She raised her head, "Otoosan!" She exclaimed upon recognizing Kyouya's father. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't looking." She apologized.

"Iie, it's fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright" She smiled at him. "Is Otoosan alright?"

"I could be better, Kyouya has resigned as president to our company. I've been looking for replacement."

Her heart started beating faster, "He…resigned? But why? Because he's not married anymore?!"

"What are you talking about?" the patriarch of the Ohtori company asked her. "Marriage has nothing to do with it."

"But, but I thought he can't be president if he's not married?"

"Of course he can be, anyone capable can be president, and you don't need to be… Sou ka." He answered softly, as everything clicked. He smiled, "No, he didn't need to be married to become president, but he must have really love you to go through all that trouble just to have you." Kyouya's father touched her hand, "I hope you'd be able to settle you differences someday."

---

Haruhi walked the garden maze of Ouran; it's been so long since she was last here. She sat on the bench of the gazebo. _"Kyouya, just how much did you love me?"_ She agonized, staring at her lap. _"I wish we could start over."_

She heard footsteps, "Hello?"

A figure appeared. "Haruhi?" That familiar voice spoke.

The natural type stilled. "Kyouya?"

"Gomen, I'll just go back to the party." He turned around and walked away.

She grabbed his hand. "Stay." She whispered, grateful that the place was a little dark. He looked worn out. Defeated. She rubbed her thumb on his palm, as if trying to comfort him.

_This wasn't the Kyouya she knew. _

"I don't think that this is a good idea." He answered stiffly, letting her hand go.

"I know, but just stay." She patted the place next to her.

Kyouya sat down.

They both stared at the rose bush in front of them.

"How are you?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm fine." Each answered.

Haruhi giggled. Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

"Gomen."

"Haruhi…."

"How's presidency?" Haruhi asked.

"11 years." Kyouya said.

She looked at him, a little confused. "What?"

"That's how long I loved you."

Haruhi looked at his profile. Kyouya looked thinner, but somehow, he seemed less confident than he used to be. She waited for him to continue.

"11 years ago, I sat on this same bench and wrote you a love letter." He gave a little laugh, "I was never able to give it. That was how much I love you. I couldn't even muster up the courage to send it to you. I spent days writing it, I couldn't even come up with the right words. Much more, the guts to tell you I love you face to face. I was a stupid man. Tamaki was braver than I was. " He scoffed at himself.

"That's because he's an idiot. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss." Haruhi joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

Kyouya continued.

"I didn't need a wife. I didn't even need the position. I couldn't care less about how I'd end up, I just wanted you. I wanted you so damn much that I was willing to lie and cheat my way through your heart."

Haruhi felt something wet fall down on her cheek. She wiped it with her hand.

He handed her his handkerchief, "I seem to make you cry often. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Why go through all that Kyouya? Why use me like that?" She sobbed quietly; giving in to the two years worth of pain she suffered.

"I don't know." He looked at his lap, "All I know was that I love you. I didn't think of it as using you. I though that maybe, some part of you might learn to love me if you become my wife. I couldn't think of another way to force you into marriage. I tried asking nicely at first but you declined, so I used your father's supposed debt."

Haruhi gave a sigh, gripped the handkerchief. "I never knew you financed my schooling, I thought I was just really lucky that someone out there is financing my scholarship. I have to thank you for that."

Kyouya grimaced. "You would have gotten a scholarship anyway, even without me."

"Still, thank you. I'm a lawyer because of you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I caused you more pain than imaginable."

"Yes. You did." Haruhi answered him honestly. The shadow king closed his eyes. _"God, why did it have to be this painful."?_

"There were moments, when I think that maybe you love me even a little. But somehow,…Haruhi. I want to apologize for forcing myself on you. I know it's a little too late and you probably won't forgive me but I am sorry. I agonized over it for so long." He whispered, covering his face with his hands.

She heard his voice crack. Kyouya was fighting his tears. Haruhi stared at the stars above the sky; she let out a deep breath. "I wanted to name her Kokoro."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Our daughter."

"Daughter?"

She smiled sadly, "We had a daughter, I asked my doctor. I wanted to name her Kokoro. Maybe because I wanted her to be born out of love, or at the very least, something which resembles love."

"It's a nice name." He said softly. The pain was bittersweet. _"Sou ka, we almost had a baby. A daughter." _

"Isn't it?"

"Maybe someday you'll have a daughter you can name Kokoro."

She stared at him, "Will I?" her eyes, hurt.

"Please." He begged, "I don't know what to say."

"That's a first. You usually have an answer for anything."

"Not anymore."

"I don't hate you." She faced him, "I don't hate you so don't worry yourself over it. I might have wanted to hurt you or kill you at one point but I never hated you. I know I've said it so many times but only to be spiteful. No matter how much I say it then, I never meant it." She closed her eyes, letting her tears flow, "I tried, but I could never learn to hate you. I always get over my anger for you easily."

"I almost killed you!"

"That was because I was stupid enough to run out in the rain! I knew from the start my pregnancy was dangerous!"

"I wasn't doing anything with Mika. She came to my room." He explained quietly. "I told her to go but she insisted on staying, when you caught us, I was trying to make her see reason."

"Where is she now?"

"In Paris. Managing their company there."

Silence.

Haruhi stood up and offered her hand to him. "Walk me back to the 3rd music room."

The brunet took her hand and stood up, he walked beside her.

"Loved."

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"Earlier. You said loved. Not love."

He sighed, "I'm not good with feelings."

"I see."

"Look, Haruhi, I want to explain.."

"Please," she pleaded, "I don't want to hear anymore. Let's move on okay?"

He fell silent, feeling his heart break at that sentence. It was so like Haruhi to say it as it is. "Hai." He agreed.

They reached the door to the ballroom. "It was nice seeing you again. You look even more beautiful than you were a year ago. Your new life suits you."

She gave a half smile, "Yes. It does."

"I guess, I'll go now." He said, his heart throbbed painfully. _"Stop it Kyouya, it was your own fault. Deal with it."_

She burrowed her brows, "You're not staying?"

Kyouya shook his head. "No. I have a headache."

Haruhi reached out to touch his tired looking face. Her thumb traced the lone tear running down his cheek. Kyouya closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from enveloping her in his embrace.

"I have to go." He said as clearly as he could. His voice cracked.

She eyed him, "You look horrible. Have you been eating properly?"

"I live in a condo now. I have no cook so I usually eat out when I have time." He removed her hand from his face.

He looked at her desperately, "May I kiss you goodbye?" he asked, feeling his entire body boil from embarrassment. _"Haruhi, I want you so much. Please, just once. I just want to feel what it's like to be with you one more time."_

The girl looked at him strangely then raised her chin and closed her eyes.

He touched her cheek, and then dropped a chaste kiss on her lips. _Just two lips touching,_ he let go immediately.

She opened her eyes and studied him, she bit her lips.

Kyouya wanted to ravage her.

"Haruhi, I…I hope we can see each other again some time." He swallowed his pride.

"Oh, hai." She opened her purse and took out a calling card. "Here."

Shocked as he was that she'd just hand him her calling card that easily, he took it. _Is that how "nothing" he was to her now? She didn't even care if he wanted to see her, wasn't she afraid that he'd do what he did to her before? It was as if, he was just one of those people she encounters everyday. Almost impersonal._

"Arigatou."

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Hai?" The brunet asked, wondering about her usage of his name.

She smiled, "I'll forgive you if you take me out to dinner tomorrow night." She told him **randomly**.

He dropped the card. "What?!"

"I'll even let you take me _home_ if you bring me flowers."

Kyouya felt himself go red at what the love of his life said. "Wh—wh--what are you saying?"

Haruhi brought her lips closer to his ear; the shadow king froze in fear. _Yes. Fear;_ fear that she might be playing with him.

"In fact, I'll even marry you again if you just tell me what I want to hear." She whispered naughtily.

"I love you." Kyouya automatically replied.

She smirked. "You must really want me that bad."

He stared at her. Blushed.

She opened the door to the 3rd music room before she faced him again. "Do you want children? The doctor says I can still have as many as I want. But you have to teach me how to make them…I've only tried once; it was nice, but uncomfortable. You were too big." She told him bluntly.

"HARUHI!"

"I'll wait for your call then, oyasumi nasai, senpai." She said and shut the door to his face.

The brunet stared stupidly at the closed door. _"What just happened?"_ Then he straightened and bent down to retrieve the calling card. It contained her contact number and address.

He felt is heartbeat faster; his senses were working overtime to tell him something. Suddenly, he felt waves of fresh tears falling down his cheek. Tears, which let go of all his secret pain and bitterness, tears which he trapped for so long. He wiped it with his hand.

It felt wonderful.

Kyouya laughed out loud, then gave that all too familiar smirk which no other person but the shadow king can do.

"_Interesting."_ He said to nobody in particular as he walked to the parking area. Starting tomorrow he was going to send her a dozen lily's everyday. Maybe even chocolates. Hell, he'd present her his bloodstained heart on a platter and beg on his hands and knees if it meant getting her back.

The cool type adjusted his glasses, which glinted evilly in the moonlight. There were merits to being a genius.

"_Haruhi, you love me too don't you?"_

He never felt better in his life.

---

A/N: I originally ended it sadly, with Haruhi moving on and Kyouya..well,,, repenting, but somehow, it feels wrong. I felt so sorry for Kyouya that I couldn't fight this need to change it. So I did. It took so long because I have never been so busy in my life. (I swear, I can't even remember when was the last time I cut my hair!) And I had a hard time writing this, but I had to finish it somehow.

Anyway, people, thank you so much for everything, the comment/reviews, suggestions, plots, ideas and just about everything! Most of you have been nice enough to wait patiently I actually felt guilty. I didn't realize how tiring it would be to have such a popular story with people constantly demanding for updates and hating you if the fic didn't go the way they wanted it to go. But anyway, I'm over that now, time to get back to normal writing. I sincerely think that I can't handle another fic like this. But it was nice while it lasted.

Again, thanks for everything and thanks for reading. As usual, I tend to delete my stories when I feel the need to (I am governed by the weird attitude of doing what I feel the need to do) so they might disappear from your favorites someday. (Emphasis on someday.)

I got 4 votes from people asking me to write an M-rated chapter. I don't know about that, it makes me feel weird. I keep feeling as if they're out of character. I just can't imagine Kyouya and Haruhi doing…that (in detail). But we'll see.. (Maybe if I get 100 votes! Haha. I like making it hard so that it never happens! Just kidding! We'll see.)

If you didn't like the ending, I'm sorry, but feel free to tell me how you wanted it to end. I don't really mind people's own version, it's just that, I can't please everyone so I have to go with my way.

In any case, I'm sleeping now. I can't see straight. Thanks again!


End file.
